Utterly Pure
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Victor just bought her to breed with and nothing more. She was supposed to be 'just' his possession, an object to do with as it pleased him. But now he's finding it difficult to stick to his original plan as she's getting more and more under his skin. WARNING: Explicit content ;-)
1. Chapter 1: Bye Rat

**Welcome to my new Victor Creed story. For now, expect an update once a week :-)**

**I hope you will like it, let me know. Also let me know if you have any ideas. If you don't like it, then don't let me know :-p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bye Rat<strong>

He eyed the little man intensely "I heard you have one".

"I do mister Creed, I do!" the mousy little man answered greedily. He could smell money as soon as it walked through his door. And this big feral man smelled like a lot of cash.

"Why don't you follow me mister Creed" the little man gestured him nervously but excited at the same time. Excited for the cash he would receive at the end of this deal.

Creed followed the man named 'Paul' through several hallways of the facility. He knew perfectly well what went on around here. On this abandoned island. Everyone from the underworld knew. They called it 'The Arena' and some of his mates had actually visited and paid good money to see the fights.

Gladiator fights. That's what it was. Brutal and to the death. With as much bloodshed as possible since that's what people paid for to see. And that's how Victor Creed found out about this female mutant he had a particular interest in. Female and feral. Feline even, like him. And that was a rare thing.

They walked into a huge white room which reminded him a lot of a laboratory. But another small iron stairs led them up a balcony surrounded by high tech prisons. Prisons just as white and sterile as the rest of the room and the doors were made of glass.

"This is where we keep our champions" Paul said as he led him around the cages.

Victor Creed frowned. Most of the cages were empty except for one.

"What do you means champions? You only got one" he voiced his thoughts.

"Exactly" Paul said meaningfully as he raised his brows "We only have one and she has never been defeated".

So that's why they called her 'The Kali'. He growled. He was gonna have to put a lot of money down for this.

Creed walked over to her cage and caught her sight. She wasn't looking at him. Instead, her glassy expression was fixed on the ground.

"She stupid or sumthing?".

"No, no mister Creed! But we have her in a cage with sedation gas. She needs to be sedated all the time and get as much sleep as possible so she stays an excellent fighter".

_So she won't tear ya guts out you mean,_ Creed thought.

"How did you get your hands on her?" Creed asked curiously as he stared at her, almost bewitched by her unearthly presence.

"Bought her a long time ago, when she was just a little girl, almost 10 years ago. I knew she'd be good for this sort of thing".

Victor Creed inhaled sharply "I can't smell her, how do I know she's feral?".

"That's just because of the special glass mister Creed. It's unbreakable and nothing will go through it, not smell, not taste, and especially not her" the little man explained as he handed Creed a file "You see, it's all in the file right here: mutant, feral, feline, class 5, all her abilities are summed up right here and this is how many times she won and which mutants she has defeated. And she is 'pure' mister Creed, we have no interest in her besides her fighting you see".

His eyes roamed the file. He wasn't interested in all the people she had slaughtered. He already knew her strengths and he had even seen her fight once. As soon as his contact had told him about a possible feline feral fighting in that Arena on that godforsaken island, he had taken his private jet to see it. It was a sight to behold, seeing her murder several other mutants in cold blood and without mercy.

"What's that around her neck?" Creed asked as he nodded at the black metal collar with a red flashing light in it.

"That's how I keep her in line mister Creed. Else she'll kill us all you see. Here, it's in the file" the little man pointed at the big red stamp which said 'DANGEROUS'. There was some more shit in the file about keeping her sedated, away from other mutants and under 24/7 surveillance. He guessed that's what all the heavy armed guards were for.

Creed focused his eyes on her. She was pale but that might just be the sedatives causing that. Her hair was long and wavy. A sparkling brown/reddish color. She had nails like him, but cleaner and painted bright red. Probably for show when she was fighting. She was only wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Good legs and toned arms.

"She's not that good looking" he lied.

The little man swallowed, seeing the number he had in mind go down "Well… what are you going to use her for?".

"That ain't any of your business puny man. I'll give you 50k for her".

"50?!" Paul gasped. "She makes me 50k in one week!".

"Mmm" Creed murmured "What number did you have in mind Paulie?".

"Well…" Paul shuffled on his feet nervously "I was thinking, five million dollar. But only if you ain't gonna use her for fighting mister Creed. I can't lose my business you see".

Creed scoffed as he looked the frail over once more "I ain't using the bitch for fighting. And I'll pay one million".

"Would you be willing to sign a contract mister Creed?" the man asked nervously "A contract saying you're not allowed to use her for any sort of fighting? No arena fighting, no cage fighting, not even kick boxing".

"Sure Paulie, I'll sign your goddamn contract because from this day on, she won't fight another day. And you know what? I'm in a good mood. So I'll pay you five million dollars for her".

Paul's eyes grew wide and he ran out of words to say. Then again it was best to keep his mouth shut if Creed was serious about the five million.

"Get her out" Creed ordered.

Paul quickly took out a small remote from his jeans pocket and entered a code to turn off the sedation gas.

"Within minutes the sedatives will stop working due to her healing factor and-"

"I know the drill" Creed interrupted impatiently. "Just get her out".

Paul entered another code, took several steps back and the door opened. Two guards came from both sides and Paul pushed the little red button on the remote control.

The feral woman, who was still sitting on the ground against her bedside, suddenly cramped up as if she'd been electroshock-ed. Creed's eyes turned towards to remote control and figured she did just get an electroshock.

He slowly took the remote control from Paul's hand "Let's not use this button again shall we?" he said dangerously "I don't need some little punk damaging my merchandise".

Creed switched the remote off and put it in his pocket. Might come in handy one day but not today. He simply walked into the cage and over to the small frail. She blinked, her body had rejected the sedatives extremely fast. No wonder, class 5 mutant and all.

But so was he, and he was male so she would be no match for him if she decided to fight him. She was still a little sleepy and only just started to realize where she was.

He reached for her upper arm and yanked it briskly, pulling her to her feet. Her body was compliant as she rose.

"Let's get these contracts signed and make you a millionaire" Creed sneered at Paul as he guided the feral woman out of the glass cage.

She slowly looked around the old fashion office as she stood there, frozen like a pillar. She had never been in this part of the Arena. Was this even part of the Arena? She wondered. Would she fight the big mutant here? Maybe it was a private show. If it was, this would be the end of her. She knew it when she woke up from her sedated state, if she was to fight this man, she would lose. Big time.

And it would be a shame, because her mission on this goddamned planet hadn't been accomplished yet. She still had a lot of killing to do. Starting with 'The Rat'. That's what she called Paul who's name she knew but never used. He was just 'The Rat' in her eyes. The sneaky little man who had bought her from those other men. Those men who caught her that particular peaceful day she was just living her life in the woods. She had no idea how long it had been. All she knew is that one day they came to her part of the forest and they took her. Put a collar around her neck and put her in a cage. And then there was Paul the Rat who bought her and brought her here.

'Here' was the arena where she fought a lot of fights in order to survive. And ever since, her life had only been about surviving. Killing to survive, surviving to be able to live. She'd lost count on how many other mutants she had killed. Some begged for mercy so she killed them quickly. But sometimes the bosses ordered her to do it slowly. Because that's what people paid to see according to Paul the Rat. She never did it slowly, she was no torturer. But every time she refused to do as they said, she would pay the price afterwards.

He had beady little eyes. That's where the nickname she had given him, came from. Not anything like the preying grey eyes of the big feral man in the long black coat. By god he was big. And the strangest thing was: he wasn't wearing a collar and Paul the Rat seemed scared of him instead of the other way around. Paul the Rat sure as hell smelled scared. They were signing papers and suddenly shook hands which confused her even more. Why was this man here?

"That's that then" Paul the Rat said "She's all yours now mister Creed. I hope she's worth it".

"Mmm" Creed mused "She'll be worth it, don't you worry little man".

"Well, best leave that collar on. She can be quite the hassle if you know what I mean" Paul said as he handed the papers to mister Creed "Oh and you might want to take some of this" he added as he pulled out a box from his drawer.

When he opened it Creed frowned "What's that?".

"The special sedative we use to keep her calm. It's especially made for feral mutants".

"I won't be needing that" Creed said with the greatest restraint. He really just wanted to rip the little man's guts out.

"But you might!" Paul the Rat tried to convince him "When she's fully awake again she'll-".

"She's already fully awake and still standing there like an ice sculpture so we'll be fine. Besides… I can handle her" he added cruelly.

"Of course" Paul quickly agreed as he searched his pockets for something "Where's that damn remote?" he mumbled.

Creed slowly pulled it out of one of his own pocket "I already had it remember?".

"Of course, of course" Paul replied nervously. He wanted these two mutants out of his office as quickly as possible.

The female feral slowly cocked her head to one side, cracking her neck as she eyed the big man's pocket. If the remote to her collar was in the big man's pocket… well, then…

The Rat could no longer hurt her.

Creed was stuffing the papers in his coat when Paul asked "Now that she's yours… what are you going to use her for?".

Creed slowly looked up and smirked wickedly "Breeding".

"Breeding?" Paul asked rather shocked.

"Yes, breeding" Creed simply answered. "Feral women are rare and I've only come across two in my whole life. They were both dead. This one is going to bare me a lot of strong feral cubs".

She didn't understand most of what the two men said. She wasn't familiar with words like 'breeding' and 'cubs'. What did they mean? However, one thing was more than clear: she was not an object of Paul the Rat any longer. This was just like all those years ago when some men entered her woods and handed her over to Paul for money. It was a deal, a transaction she believed it was called. This was just like all those years ago which meant…

Paul was no longer her owner. She had been sold to the big feral man.

The realization awoke even more senses and she slowly cocked her head to the other side. She wondered if she would go to another arena now.

He smelled nice, the big and scary feral man and she was happy she wouldn't have to fight him. She slowly licked her lips, she smelled something else. The big feral man named 'mister Creed' didn't like her previous owner.

"Would you like me to call for someone and clean her for you?" Paul asked, hoping his offer would be declined.

"That won't be necessary" Creed answered as he looked her over "I'll have her cleaned when I reach my destination".

Paul walked over to the door and opened it "It was good doing business with you mister Creed".

Creed nodded and pulled her arm again, his cock twitched when he touched her "Let's go frail".

He didn't have to drag her, she was awake enough to walk and follow him. Also, he had the remote and she would do anything to prevent having to go through the hellish kind of pain which the remote could cause her. The collar was directly linked to her spine which meant that's where the electroshock would flow through. And it was anything if it wasn't pure hell.

Once at the door, the two men shook hands once more without saying a word.

Paul looked at her one more time and his eyes grew wide with fear.

Her eyes were wide open and staring straight into his. A wicked little grin which showed pure psychosis could scare the biggest and meanest of men into submission. She slowly rose her right hand to his throat while he was still enthralled by her face. Before either of the men noticed what went on, she had sliced her nails right through Paul's throat, blood squirting out as he choked on it.

"Bye Rat" she whispered slowly.

**AN: Tell me what you think! *pretty please***

**I already have loads of chapters finished and waiting, but because I am a little stuck near the ending, I will update about once a week and just hope the writers block goes away :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**AN: Nawwwwwww you won't believe how super happy I was with all the notifications of followers and favorites! And all those lovely reviews, I love you guys seriously ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Monster<strong>

They sat in a car together. It was something she recognized, she had been in a vehicle like this before. Only smaller. This one was huge and the big feral man wasn't the driver, someone else was. Feral man just sat there, across from her, staring at her.

He eyed her up and down. She shivered but didn't complain about the cold. Figured, she was a warrior, the cold probably didn't do much for her.

"Do you know why I bought you?" he suddenly broke the silence as he stared intensely into her blue eyes.

So she was right, he _did_ buy her. She was his now. But she shook her head because she had no idea why he wanted her.

"Well" he said "Guess you don't need to know, you just need to do as your told, understood?".

She nodded. She understood perfectly. Do as he says and she would live.

"Else I have this little red button to push" he continued as he held up the controller to her collar.

She didn't move or do anything, she didn't know what was expected of her. He hadn't given her any commands nor had he hurt her so far. But apparently he would, if she'd defy him. And she hated that red button. She hated the collar.

"You got a name frail?".

She shook her head without knowing what a frail was.

"Can you speak?".

She nodded. Of course she could speak. But what was there to say?

"My name's Creed. What's yours?".

She blinked several times at him but didn't answer. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes on her "You will answer me when I ask you a question frail. Or I will beat you, got that?".

She nodded again. It started to annoy him. He was sure he heard her say something when she slid the little man's throat. He didn't care about that. As a matter of fact, he'd quite enjoyed it. He guessed she understood what happened and saw it as an opportunity.

"So what is your name?" he asked again.

She shrugged and shook her head "Number 17, I think".

"Is that what they called you in the Arena?".

She nodded again "That or… The Kali".

He scoffed out a laugh "You know what that means frail?".

She blinked again "No".

He leaned forward to explain "It's the Hindu goddess of death and destruction".

"Oh" she simply said.

"Well" he mused as he grinned at her "If the shoe fits-".

"I don't have shoes".

He chuckled when she didn't understand his figure of speech.

"I've noticed that" he said instead of laughing at her "You don't seem to have much clothes either. We'll do something about that soon".

She was the strangest creature. As if she wasn't of this earth. He took out the file to read more about her. He had to know how long she had been in that Arena to figure out how much she could know about the outside world. Judging by what he'd seen so far: it was a long fucking time.

* * *

><p>Victor sat down in the dark living room. A glass of whiskey in one hand and frantically tapping the side of his big lounge chair with the other. What the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn't nerves but it was something…<p>

He was waiting for her. The little feline he paid five million fucking dollars for. She's better be worth it. Two servants had taken her in order to prepare. And it had only been half a minute.

Suddenly he heard a scream, doors opened and the women came running downstairs.

"I can't do this mister Creed!" one of the woman cried "She's impossible!".

He frowned and got out of his chair, slamming the whiskey glass down and slowly walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He could smell her nerves and aggression before he even entered the en suite bathroom.

She was standing against the wall, still dressed in her underwear and tank top. Nails expanded and ready to attack anything that came closer. One of the women had a bloody scratch along her neck. He quickly walked over to her and shoved her against the wall, pinning both her arms against it. She struggled against him, tried to kick at him but without success.

"What do you think you're doing frail?" he hissed down at her.

"They attack me!" she spat "I attack back!".

"We tried to take off her clothes to bath her mister Creed" one of the women explained desperately.

Creed was pissed off, he paid five million dollars for this bitch, she'd better do what he told her to do.

"Listen carefully because I'm only gonna say this once" he whispered dangerously "I paid a lot of money for you frail. I am your owner. You are nothing more than my possession. Got that? So you only get to do as I say and you don't attack anyone around here. Because if you do, I will push that little red button and put you through hell. Do I make myself clear?".

She swallowed in fear and nodded. He was stronger than her, what was she to do in order to survive? At least in the arena she knew she was stronger than anyone, but now it was obvious: he was boss. And she was still wearing that awful collar.

He sighed and his expression changed slightly at the sight and smell of her fear. He did like the smell of her fear but god damn, it wasn't like she could help it. She'd been in that arena since she was ten years old. She didn't know anything else but people attacking her and defending herself.

"Look frail" he said as he let go of her upper arms and took her shoulders "You are not here to fight okay? There is no arena here. From this day on, you will never fight again and you will definitely not fight me, understood?" his eyes pierced into hers sternly as he tried to talk some fucking sense into her.

She nodded again, only just grasping what he had said. She wasn't here to fight… but then what the hell was she here for?

He sighed. This little fucking bitch should cower in fear, beg for his mercy, thank him on her little knees for taking her away from that place.

"These women are going to wash and dress you, and you will not attack them again, alright?" he applied some more pressure to her shoulders to make sure she understood who was boss.

She nodded again but he wasn't satisfied, she hadn't said two god damn words to him since they arrived.

"I want to hear you say it" he commanded sternly.

She licked her lips and it almost made him crush his mouth down on hers to taste it, until her soft voice broke his trance "They are going to wash me and I won't attack them".

He exhaled "Good girl".

* * *

><p>He sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for her. There were no more screams so that must've been be a good sign. Just a few curses coming from the servants about how impossible his newly bought toy was. But they had been in there for almost two hours so what the hell were they doing?<p>

The door from the en suite bathroom opened and she slowly stepped into his bedroom, hesitantly almost. She was still amazed by all the beauty in this house. Every room was absolutely gorgeous and awfully big. The two other women silently left the room, leaving the two ferals alone.

His eyes roamed her body, covered in a short white nightgown. It was simple but decorated with lace. Her shy and innocent look angered him. It wouldn't save her from the faith he had in mind for her. The dress would soon be gone and she'd be squirming underneath him. That's what he bought her for, to breed and nothing more. Just because she smelled nicer than other frails didn't mean he was going to be nice with her.

"Come here" he gestured.

She walked over to him, cautiously. It wasn't the fear of him being stronger. It was the fear of the unknowing, she did not know why she was here and what this man wanted with her.

Now that he had her, he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He definitely didn't lack experience but there was a tiny vessel inside him which told him not to hurt her. It only angered him more. He would take her any way it pleased him and hurting her would most likely do just that.

She took a deep breath and courageously looked at him "Why am I here?". Her voice was soft, not at all fitting for someone who slaughtered others on a daily basis.

His eyes shot up to meet hers "For this". In one swift move his claw ripped through the front of her dress and she gasped in shock, clutching the dress to her chest.

"No!" she yelped and took a step back.

He shot up from the bed and growled "No?!".

Her eyes were wide in fear, this was not a situation she'd been in before. He moved closer to her and with every step she took, her heavy breathing seemed to increase.

"You don't get to say 'no' to me frail. I bought you, you are my mine. The only thing you get to say is yes" he hissed as his hands grabbed her roughly, pulling the dress from her trembling body.

He took both her arms and threw her on the bed "Don't make me use this red button frail" he threatened as he slowly took out the remote and placed it on the cabinet.

Her hands flew to her neck only to find out the collar was still there. Well what did she expect? For the two women to take it off while bathing her? If only she would be that lucky. And even if it was off, she was no match for this insanely strong mutant.

She eyed him up and down and scooted to the far side of the bed, trying to hide away against the head board. He smirked down at her lustfully as he started to take off his clothes. First his button up shirt, revealing his muscular chest, and then his trousers, revealing everything at once. She had her knees pulled up and clutched to her chest. Not sure why, but she felt more than vulnerable without her clothes. Instinctively she felt like covering her private parts from his preying eyes.

Eyeing his physique, it was no wonder he smelled so strong and powerful. She knew from the beginning she would never be able to fight this man without losing. He was massive. One big chunk of feral muscle. He might have told her she wouldn't have to fight, but she felt threatened nevertheless. Her eyes roamed his body fearfully and for some reason, the big and hard organ between his legs scared her even more. She did not have one of those, so what was it? If only she could remember bits about her past before the Arena.

"I never fucked a feral girl" he mused darkly. She wasn't sure what he just said.

Suddenly, he leaped forward and pulled her leg, making her squeal as he pulled her underneath him. He growled as he pinned her little body. He didn't need more than a few seconds to take in her tight young body. It was all his. And it was fucking gorgeous.

His face trailed a path from her stomach up to her neck as his side burns tickled her stomach "Damn frail, that's a sweet smell".

She had never cried and she wasn't sure if she was crying right now but her eyes were burning and her heart felt as if it would burst out any minute. Would it help if she'd beg him? Like her opponents had done with her so many times? It didn't help them, she still killed them. And in this case it wouldn't help her. He would still… do whatever he did and if she didn't obey he would push the red button.

A huge hand grabbed her chest roughly, she didn't scream when some of his talons broke her skin. She refused to scream. In the arena, whenever they used the scream, the crowds would cheer. If this was her downfall, no one would cheer. She would not grant them the satisfaction. She would not scream.

"Open your legs for me frail" he growled into her ear.

"Wha-"

He lacked patience, especially right now when he wanted something so badly. So he pushed her down by her throat and used his other hand to open her legs violently.

If he would have had enough sense to use his brain right now, he might have registered her trembling body, her little hands pushing against his chest and the few tears leaving her eyes as she bit down on her lip. And if he would've been able to notice it, he might have gone slower, he might have chosen not to hurt her. Maybe… perhaps. But he would never know. Because all senses except for the one between his legs, were shut down.

Her body had completely stiffened and she lay frozen beneath him, no wetness between her legs, not even the slightest hint of arousal. Just fear and the tiniest bit of rage. It drove him wild.

He pushed forward in one sharp move and her scream was able to pierce the deafest of men. But not him. He was too distracted by her tightness, her sweet scents and her nakedness squirming beneath him. And so he withdrew and slammed back into her with as much force as he could manage. Over and over again he pumped in and out of her tight little snatch. The smell of blood instantly hit the air, arousing him even more. Her tight walls choking his cock, strangling him, it was absolutely mind numbing.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in this much pain. She hated herself for being powerless, for being weak, for her scream. His hot panting breath on the side of her neck did not make it any easier for her. His hands roaming all over her body made her sick with nausea. She hated him, this man who had given her a false sense of security by telling her no one would attack her here.

He slowly leaned up on his arms and was shocked to find her burning eyes, filled with hateful tears. She quickly turned her head to the side, not wanting to look upon the face of this monster. It angered him, her resistance but perhaps also his own carelessness. He pulled up her leg and gripped around her throat, thrusting hard into her with increasing paste.

As he slammed in and out of her, he considered asking why she didn't like it. But it would seem to be a sneer instead of a sincere question. Especially because her display had angered him even more. So he decided to keep his careless trap shut for once. To not make things worse for her.

With every thrust, her face changed into a painful frown. She cringed, she gasped, but she never once moaned for him. For a second she even wished to be back in the arena again. At least that's where she had the upper hand. Her hands held on tightly to the bed sheets as he continued to push in and out of her. The worst of the pain was gone now, that had been in the beginning when he first started this… whatever this was.

She could hear his breathing increase and his scent changed slowly. He was mindlessly mumbling words about how fucking tight she was, how sweet she was and she was sure she even heard him say something about her being beautiful… No one had ever called her that. But if he wanted to pay her a compliment, he sure had a strange way of going about it.

She just continued to lay there, her body shaking with every thrust inside her until he suddenly increased his speed again. She closed her eyes tightly and fought hard to ignore the things he whispered to her. But his groaning became loud and impossible to ignore. Until he pushed deep into her and suddenly stopped moving. She felt him throbbing inside her, followed by a wild roar and something warm spilling inside her.

And then he fell down and rolled off her, panting whilst lying down on his back. For him, there was no going back. She was worth it, every fucking dime of those millions he had paid. He would never be able to go back to normal frails after just having fucked a feline feral. On the other side of the bed, the other feral was fighting hard against the burning water behind her eyes. Not wanting to pleasure him even more. This man who she thought to be better than the men she'd met so far, was the worst of his kind. She wasn't sure why, but what he just did, felt like a lot worse than beating her or killing her. She remembered when he first walked in. She decided he looked a lot nicer than those other men. He even smelled nice to her so she didn't mind being sold.

But now…

A monster. That's what he was.

She was in so much pain, she wondered if she could even move. Her body felt broken and torn in two, especially around her lower stomach and between her legs. She carefully looked down to see if she even still had legs. She wouldn't have been surprised if they were ripped off, that's what it felt like. As if she couldn't move anything. But she quickly found out that she could when she suddenly leaped from the bed and ran. No idea where to go, she just ran to the other side of the room and hid behind an object.

Creed lazily turned his head and smirked. Poor frail. He had lost his mind somewhere between when she entered his room and when he ripped off her clothes. Her body was too fucking beautiful to behold, her smell drove him mad and he wanted to be inside her as fast as possible. And god damn it, why did he have to deal with her fear? With her tears of hate? He paid for her so why would she run? Not like she could go anywhere.

He groaned in frustration and got off the bed. He found her hiding behind the sofa at the far side of the bedroom. He towered over her and sighed, not sure what to do with her. Her body wasn't shaking and she didn't smell as frightened anymore. He guessed she couldn't be scared easily and definitely not for long. She adapted, like a survivor.

But she was still hiding away, her knees pulled up and her head covered beneath her arms. So he reached for her arm and yanked it hard. She instantly put up a fight, trying to kick and scratch at him. He expected her to do so but still dragged her back to his bed. She hissed and fought like a lioness. But he was stronger so within a few seconds, she was dropped on the bed again.

"Go to sleep" he ordered as he laid next to her, her body between his and the wall. Him between her and the door.

She angrily turned away from him, facing the wall. He stared at her naked back and noticed her shivers. Slowly, he pulled the covers over her.

"Only hurts the first time" he suddenly spoke, not sure why he said it. He didn't owe her any fucking explanation. She was his. Five million dollars and she would never have to fight another arena fight again. She should be fucking grateful.

_Wench._

He knew she heard him because she wasn't asleep and her head moved a little when he spoke to her.

He moved a little closer to her. She didn't move away but they didn't touch either. Still staring at her back, he brought up his hand, retracted his claws and carefully touched her back. Slowly stroking down her spine and trailing a path back up to her shoulder blades.

He was on the edge of apologizing and it fucked with his brain big time. He had never apologized for a thing in his life. And why would he? He just told her that fucking only hurts the first time and it was in the past now. He wasn't sure if that was true, that it only hurt the first time. But he could make it true, if he wanted to of course. Besides, the bitch was his now. His to do with as it goddamn pleased him.

"Won't hurt again frail" he said as he continued to sooth her skin "Go to sleep".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so afraid I made you all cry now :-p I think this whole 'first time' was really dark. But I didn't see any other way for the real Victor Creed. I really want to try and keep him in character as much as possible. And I don't see him giving a shit the first night, or being able to think straight. I truly hope you agree :-p To make up for this, I will post the next chapter really soon! Promise!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Reflection

**As promised! A quick update. Please tell me what you think of this :-D**

**Chapter 3: Reflection  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning she didn't exactly know what to do. In her past life, she'd wake up in her cage, then shower and eat. Sometimes she would either do nothing or she would train to keep her body strong. Strong in order to kill, in order to survive. And she only got to go outside when there was a battle.<br>But now? In this new life? She had no idea. She just knew the bed was a big improvement.

She stared at him. He was still asleep. He wasn't wearing any clothes either and she instantly remembered the pain he'd put her through the night before. She didn't like the things he'd done to her. He seemed to enjoy them, but it hurt her and she didn't understand what it was good for. Then again, when she was sold, she never expected to be treated any better by her new owner.

Then suddenly, a certain different memory came back to mind. The memories about what happened after he'd hurt her last night and dragged her back to bed.

Maybe she only dreamed it… Though she was sure it had been real.

It was the strangest thing. She was scared of him last night, and she was angry with him. But when she came back to bed, he was nicer to her than anyone had ever been. She didn't understand why he did what he did, why his fingers stroked her back, he was a strange man. But it made her feel nice and she had fallen asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up in the middle of the night she was no longer in pain. Also, she was lying in a strange position. Her body was turned around on her stomach, one of her legs sprawled over his. She felt hot and pushed the covers off her. It didn't help, still hot. Not the feverish kind of hot though. The heat radiated from the place between her legs and she had trouble breathing normally. That's when he chuckled and she noticed he was awake too.

"That feel good frail?" he had whispered close against her ear.

Her eyes shot open when she realized he was between her legs again. But not like he had done last night. Not inside her, just against her. His fingers slowly sliding between her folds and carefully massaging her center.

Her hand reached for his to halt him "What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Does it matter?" he answered "Feels good doesn't it?".

That's when it really hit her: It _did_ feel good. Not just a little good like when his fingers trailed paths up and down her back a few hours earlier, but a whole different kind of good. Little jolts of electricity shot through her right from her center. It was nothing she had ever felt before.

She nodded in order to answer his question and only just managed to answer with a 'yes'. It was more a gasp than a real word. She didn't want him to stop so she'd better answer him.

And then her body did something which it had never done before. It started to move against his hand, she panted, she moaned, she wanted to do anything to bring his hand closer to her. She continued to buck against him as he whispered seductively into her ear. Her head was thrown back and spinning. Sometimes his finger would slowly slide inside her and she registered how wet it felt down there. She even felt his tongue and canines against her throat at some point. It drove her absolutely wild. Not the killing and slaughtering kind of wild. This was very different.

As the heat started to build up, her breathing increased even more. His hand became more forceful and she lost all control. Tremors shot right through her as she suddenly heard herself scream. But not in pain this time. It was something else, something new and more intense than anything she'd ever felt before. It was amazing, marvelous, stunning and unbelievable at the same time. It felt like her inner thighs were on fire and something exploded from the inside. It lasted a long time and she had no idea what had happened. After that, he slowly climbed on top of her and entered her body again.

But differently this time, not rough and carelessly like before. This time he handled her with some consideration and she found out he had spoken the truth: it didn't hurt anymore, or not so much anyway. The little pain that was, faded much faster than before. She almost hated to admit but… it felt strangely good. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or how it was still tingling between her legs as he moved inside her. Or perhaps just the simple fact that she didn't feel like he was attacking her this time. Whatever the reason was, and whatever they were doing in the first place, it was a wonderful feeling and it made it hard for her to control her body which wouldn't lay still. A few minutes later, another explosion made her head spin and legs tremble.

Oh well, that was last night, it had not been a dream, she was sure of it.

"You done staring yet frail?" he asked gruffly with his eyes still closed. It pulled her right back into the present. Into the harsh light of day.

She blinked and he opened up his eyes. Her big eyes and tempting smell made him want to fuck her instantly. But Victor restrained himself when the images of last night came back. She had been in a lot of pain. Caused by him. He didn't necessarily regret it because it was fucking mind blowing to be inside her, but…

They could've had a better start. Even he had to acknowledge that. Though he was sure that she enjoyed it when he woke her up a few hours later with his hands between her legs. She couldn't even lay still that time when he fucked her.

He decided he'd give her some rest for now, a few minutes anyway. "The shower's through that door" he pointed out "There's a robe in there. Get cleaned up and put it on".

She nodded and quickly jumped from the bed and into the bathroom, still flushed and for some reason feeling shame because of last night and her reminiscing thoughts on the subject. First he had hurt her. And then hours later he woke her up and did some amazing things to her body which she had never known about. It made her feel weird about everything. She should be hating him.

Well, maybe she didn't hate him, but she sure as hell feared him for now.

* * *

><p>"Frail!" he hollered throughout the hallway as he entered the living room.<p>

She quickly stood up to stare at him. 'Frail' was her new name. At least that's what he called her all the time so it probably was. She felt vulnerable again, only wearing the bath robe which she found in the bathroom.

"Did you break all the mirrors in my bathroom?" he growled as he looked her over angrily.

She quickly shook her head, not sure what he was talking about. He glared at her and yanked her arm roughly, dragging her towards the bathroom to show her the broken mirrors.

"Then how do you explain this?!" he barked as he increased his grip on her arm and shook her.

She looked over at the pieces of glass, shattered on the bathroom floor and then back at him "There was something in there, it attacked me, I think I killed it".

He wanted to bark at her again, slam her against the wall but then it hit him: she had no idea what a fucking mirror even was. She had seen herself, possibly for the very first time in her life, and it made her feel threatened because she thought it was someone else. So she attacked and concluded that her mirror image did the same, attacking her. And now she was looking up at him with those huge deer eyes, awaiting his next move.

He sighed in agitation "Frail, this is a fucking mirror, there's nothing inside it".

She just stared at him in disbelief. She was sure she'd seen something, a woman, with claws like hers, ready to attack her.

"There are no other people in this part of the house, not ever" he continued to explain as he ran a hand over his head "You saw your own mirror image".

She continued to look at him dumbfounded. "I don't understand. Did I kill it?".

He scoffed out a laugh "Yeah sure, you killed it, come on" he said as he pulled her arm "I'll show you something".

They walked over to his walk in closet, possibly the only room in his house left with a decent mirror after her little crusade. He chuckled, he should remember that a lot of things which occurred normal to him, were a first time for her.

"This time, don't attack when you see her again. She's not dangerous and she won't attack you".

She nodded slowly. If he said so… but if the mirror would attack her again, she would bring it down like she used to.

He slowly guided her towards the full length mirror.

"That's you" she whispered and pointed at the mirror reflection of Creed "But who's that?".

"It's you" he replied.

She saw a young woman like herself but didn't register it. Instead she continued to make strange faces and gestured her arms around only to find that her mirror reflection did exactly that.

"Why is it copying me? Make it stop!" she cried out in anger.

Creed chuckled "Relax frail. It won't hurt you. It's just your reflection".

"My reflection? What is that?"

He took her shoulders in his huge hands and moved them closer to the mirror "A mirror shows you and the things around you. When the light reflects, it shows what's in front of the mirror. That's called a reflection. So that is you and me right there" he pointed out as they stared into it.

She reluctantly moved closer to the mirror, very hesitant and on edge. She stared at the young woman in the mirror. She had long hair, bright eyes and comparing to mister Creed she was very small.

"That's me" she whispered unbelievably.

The mirror was a strange entity. It did everything she did and she had no clue why it would do that. What use did this mirror person have? It couldn't do anything of its own, it just copied them. How foolish to do that.

Before touching the glass she quickly withdrew her fingers and looked behind her at Creed with a weary look in her eyes.

"Go on" he encouraged her with a smirk. He had to admit: this was greatly amusing.

She slowly turned towards the mirror again and touched it. Carefully. Her fingers delicately landed on the glass and she placed her entire hand against it. Bringing her face close to find out why her hand was touching the exact same hand of her image. Then suddenly she brought her other hand up and pushed it against the mirror too. She gasped in surprise.

Such strange items this place had.

He laughed when she suddenly pushed her nose against the mirror glass and tried to touch it.

She quickly withdrew and turned around "Why are you laughing at me?".

Creed smirked "I've never met a savage and it's entertaining" he simply stated.

It angered her. She didn't understand the words he used or the items he kept around this place "The mirror is stupid. It shouldn't copy me without permission. I don't understand it and I want to kill it".

He grinned "It's just a tool for people to see themselves".

Her face showed obvious annoyance "Why would anyone want that?".

"Well" he began as he scratched the back of his head "Frails usually like it I think".

"Frails?" she questioned as she raised a brow. 'Frail' was her name and there was only one of her, or apparently not…

"Women. They like to stare at themselves in the mirror" he explained.

She crossed her arms and looked at him agitatedly "That's ridiculous. Why would they do that?".

He laughed again "Beats me, thought maybe you could explain it to me".

She frowned, even more confused now "How?" she asked "I don't understand your world or the things you say. You use strange words and I don't like it. The mirror is silly, it doesn't feed, it doesn't kill, it doesn't protect. What use is it?".

He grinned widely "You're right, it doesn't have any use. Come on" he gestured "Time for breakfast".

* * *

><p>"This one's gonna be around for a long time Cora" Creed told his housekeeper that morning.<p>

The older woman eyed the young lady at the kitchen bar "Oh you mean she won't be torn apart and dumped in a sea somewhere? That's lovely mister Creed" Cora replied softly so the younger woman wouldn't hear her.

"Very funny woman. Just… take care of her when I'm not around. And take her shopping. She doesn't have any decent clothes".

The housekeeper ignored Creed and turned around to face the girl "What's your name child?".

The young feral woman's eyes shot up to stare at the older woman, then at Creed and then back to the older woman again "My name is Frail".

Cora frowned, not fully understanding what she just said "Your name… is frail?" .

She bit her lip, not sure if she answered correctly. "Uhm... yes… I think so?" She gave mister Creed a questioning look.

He chuckled "That's not your name. It's just another word for females. Women".

Cora inhaled sharply and turned around to face Victor Creed, giving him a hard and disapproving stare "She does not have a name?" the housekeeper stated bitterly.

Creed shrugged, not the least bit intimidated "I wasn't there when she was born so what ya want me to do about it?".

Cora coughed sternly "Give her one? Let her choose a name? Something like that perhaps?".

He growled "Mind your own business and get us breakfast. I'm starving and I got things to do".

"Hm hm" Cora mused sarcastically "Things to do… people to kill I'm sure".

"C'mon frail" he reached for the girl's arm "We'll be in the downstairs living room".

The older woman shook her head. Unbelievable he was… The poor girl didn't even have a name and she wondered how on earth she got involved with Victor Creed. It couldn't be his natural charm or romantic way of swooning. So she was probably not here by choice. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough since they'd have to find her some clothes today.

* * *

><p>When they reached the living room he took off his shirt, pushed her down on the couch and attacked her neck hungrily.<p>

The girl was still wearing one of his shirts which was basically a dress for her.

As his talons tore through the buttons to undo them, she moaned. It was just as surprising for him as it was for her. It were his lips on her neck which made her tingle and let out the moan.

Her small hands were instinctively clutching to his chest. Victor sucked on her neck roughly one more time before turning her around on all fours. He moved open her legs and took out his hard on.

She yelped a little when he pushed his cock inside her. But it was different this time, it still didn't hurt as much anymore. But it also felt different because he was being different from last night.

His big hand slowly roamed her back all the way up to her neck as he continues to push inside and out of her. She hadn't even noticed how she arched her back for him, but he had. It drove him crazy and he leaned in to bite her neck carefully. Again she moaned, louder this time as his teeth scraped the hot flesh.

It almost drove him to the edge but he wanted to enjoy her more. He moved out of her and turned her around on the couch so he could look at her.

This time, he wanted to see her face as he fucked her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nawwwwww please tell me what you think :-D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Name

**AN: Damn it I am addicted to writing this story now :-p**

* * *

><p>And that's how life was for the next week. He would come home around midnight, he'd wake her up for fucking and then they would fall asleep. This particular morning he was in a suspiciously good mood. He went through her file and thought about the fact that he still hadn't named her. She was getting used to the name 'frail' which was what he always called her. But he called most women that. Well, at least the semi-decent ones. The others were referred to as 'broad' or 'cunt'. But since this little feral was a whole different category, he decided she should have a name.<p>

He continuously read through her file. There was a lot of interesting stuff in there but it was merely about her powers and a few weaknesses. Nothing about her as a person or where she came from. He was particularly interested in how she ended up in the arena… who were her parents?

"Tell me something about her" he suddenly broke the silence between him and the housekeeper.

"What would you like to know mister Creed?" Cora asked as she put a plate down in front of him.

"Just stuff. You must know a whole lot more than I do".

"You might find out things if you stop mindlessly having intercourse with her and start talking with the young lady" Cora sharply replied as she raised a disapproving brow.

He often wondered why he took this kind of shit from a housekeeper. But Cora also had a special category and she'd been around for ages.

He sighed "Just get on with it woman".

"Fine. Her favorite food is soup with bread" Cora started simply.

He glared at the older woman "Soup with bread? Are you for fucking real?".

The housekeeper shrugged and smiled "Well, I guess if you've been eating red meat, vegetables and proteins every single day… You would fall in love with a lovely piece of bread and cheese the first time you eat it".

Creed frowned "How do you know they only fed her that?".

Cora looked at him with disapproval "Mister Creed… the girl and I spend a lot of time in the same house. We went shopping which was hell, I taught her how to cook and I found out you can actually talk to her and she'll tell you things. Things that aren't in your little file over there".

"Whatever you say Cora" he sighed as he threw away the file "Where is she now? I need her for something".

His cock was itching and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"I'm sure you do" Cora mumbled.

He raised a brow "What was that Cora?".

"Nothing mister Creed" she replied as she went on about her business "The young lady is in the living room upstairs. Ever since she's discovered your record player and jazz music, she's been in there every possible minute of the day".

Victor Creed rolled his eyes "At least she's got taste".

"Oh and you might wanna think about a name for her, since she still hasn't got one" Cora said with the same stare of disapproval coming from her eyes.

* * *

><p>He stared at her as she laid on her stomach in front of the record playing. Jazz music filling the room as she looked over the pictures of people on the records. He cocked his head. She was wearing new clothes. They were simple: black jeans and a green checkered blouse. It matched her dark red hair. He suddenly wondered how someone could have that much hair. It was a good thing though, enough hair to grasp onto when fucking her like an animal.<p>

"Frail".

She instantly sat up and turned around to face him.

She smiled a little "Hi".

"You have clothes, finally" he stated approvingly as he strolled towards her.

She quickly got on her feet "Do you like them? Cora helped me. I like her. She's very nice to me".

"Are those the only clothes you bought?" he answered her question with another question.

Her face fell "No" she grumbled a little "We had to buy loads more, it was not a lot of fun and I think Cora got a little angry with me".

He smirked "Why? What happened?" he moved closer and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him "Were you an aggressive little one while shopping?" he asked sternly.

"It's just-" she didn't really know what to say, she didn't want to anger him "There was so much we needed and there were so many people in the stores, measuring me and forcing me to try on everything. I felt a little-"

"Threatened?" he finished her sentence.

She blushed without knowing she did "Yes, a little. So Cora said I was rude and next time I should thank the people instead of telling them to go away".

He chuckled, he would've loved to see that. Everyone pulling her leg and her social awkwardness while shooing them away. Probably even hissing at them.

"Well" he mused "You look nice. Now take the clothes off".

Without any shame she started unbuttoning the green checkered blouse she only just got.

"You even have a bra" he stated as she folded her blouse neatly.

"Yeah" she grumbled a little "I have eight. It was no fun".

He disagreed. It looked very good on her body. He especially appreciated the black and red lace.

He pulled her against him and snaked one arm around her waist "Well you can take it off when I'm around anyway" he murmured as he unclasped her bra in one swift move.

He pushed her down on the couch and kneeled down on the floor in front of her, softly squeezing her breasts and teasing them with his tongue. She gasped, feeling extremely exposed but not in danger this time. She arched her back instinctively, her eyes fluttering and her head thrown back. This felt so good. She didn't understand it nor did she want to. She just really liked what he did to her body. Whatever it was.

His cock was rock hard, it had been the minute he walked into the room and saw her lying on the ground in those tight jeans. Her legs wiggling to the sounds of jazz.

He got up from the floor to stand in front of her. "Take out my cock" he demanded her.

She scooted forward on the couch and quickly unbuckled his belt as she opened up his pants.

"Now, little frail, I'm going to teach you something and you need to listen carefully, understood?".

She nodded slowly as she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Good" he said "I want you to put your mouth around my cock and suck it. Make sure your teeth don't touch it. Think you can do that?".

She nodded again.

"If your teeth touch my cock, I _will_ beat you" he told her most seriously.

He hadn't beaten or hurt her before, if you'd count out the night he first fucked her, that really hurt. But she didn't want to find out how much it hurt when he started actually beating her.

She withdrew her teeth, moved her head forward and slowly enclosed her mouth around the tip of his cock.

He threw his head back and exhaled heavily "That's it frail, now move your mouth over it as far as you can and then back again".

She did exactly as he said. Moving her mouth over his cock slowly, her hands resting on his thighs.

Victor groaned "That's it baby" he said as he grasped into her hair with his right hand "Now use your tongue at the end".

She humbly did as he told her, using her tongue to draw circles around the tip of his cock, her lips tightening around his cock with every stroke. Sometimes she looked up at him as she sucked on his cock, her lips sliding perfectly over him. Her sucking drove him wild and he quickly removed her head off him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with big eyes looking up at him, scared that her teeth might have hurt him and she would now get that beating he promised.

"No" he chuckled "I just need to sit down".

He pulled her off the couch and pushed her onto the ground and down on her knees as he sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Continue what you were doing" he told her "And when I come inside your mouth, you will swallow it, all of it, understand?".

She nodded and did as he said, continuously moving her mouth over his cock, sucking it and using her tongue at the end. He would soon climax inside her mouth but he decided it didn't matter, he would fuck her again tonight anyway. He started bucking against her and her sucking skills drove him absolutely mad. Suddenly, he groaned loudly as he came inside her mouth. As if his cock exploded with cum. Her eyes grew big and she quickly tried to swallow every single bit.

After she swallowed, what she though was everything, her mouth carefully let go of his cock. She looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath. She didn't exactly understand what this was for.

When he looked back down at her, he grinned. A little bit of his cum sticking to the right side of her mouth.

"Good girl" he whispered as his thumb swiped away the semen from her lips, placing it carefully into her mouth. She looked up at him as she licked it from his finger and swallowed it.

He quickly put his pants back on and got up. "Put your clothes back on, we need to get you a name" he said. He could actually smell how turned on she was but she'd have to wait till tonight. Poor frail.

"A name?" she asked as she put her clothes back on "Why?".

"Well according to our mutual friend Cora the housekeeper it's unethical to breed with you as long as you don't have a name" he explained mockingly.

She shrugged "Okay. Do you pick one for me mister Creed?".

He suddenly realized that he never even told her that his first name was Victor. He simply enjoyed her submissiveness in calling him mister Creed.

"We can pick one together" he replied.

"Cora got me a book with names" she told him as she picked up the book and sat down again.

"Well look at that" he sarcastically replied "That woman just thinks of everyone and everything".

He sat next to her on the couch and she carefully placed the book in his lap. 'Greek names with a meaning' was the title.

"Don't you want to pick one yourself frail?".

She stared at him and blinked "I cannot read it mister Creed".

He sighed internally, of course she could hardly read. She had never been outside that bloody arena and their priority probably wasn't her education.

"Then I will read them to you and tell you the meaning" he simply said.

She pulled her legs up on the couch and gave him and expecting look. He opened the book and soon found out that she was a lot more picky when it came to names than when she had to go shopping with Cora. That last one was something which she just wanted over and done with. But the names were pure tragedy because most of the time she didn't like the meaning behind them and other times she simply didn't like the sound of the name itself.

"How about Athena?" he said. At some point he decided to only call out the names he actually liked to make sure she didn't pick one he didn't "It's the Goddes of war and-".

She pulled a funny face "They all have to do with war and violence. I don't like that".

"Kassandra then. I think it fits you and I could call you Cassy".

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means; she who entangles men" he explained.

She shook her head "I do not want to entangle men".

He definitely approved of her reply. He thought the name was suitable because of her looks but on a second thought: she better not go around enjoying other men's attention. Unless she had a death wish.

"Ariadne"

"Yes!" she yelped "I love that one!".

He chuckled "First wanna know what it means frail?".

"Oh" she sounded disappointed "Something to do with violence again?".

"No" he mused "This one fits you. It means '_utterly pure_'".

She smiled "I like it".

"It's too long though" he decided "We'll shorten it to Aria".

She smiled and whispered to herself "Aria… Aria…" then looked at him again "Thank you mister Creed. I like it. I am now Aria".

He closed to book and pulled her into his lap, her arms snaked around his neck as both her legs rested on one side of him.

His hand slowly stroked down her face and along her neck down towards her cleavage "Do you want to know my name?" he asked.

"Is it not mister Creed?" she asked with big eyes of surprise.

He chuckled "Creed is my last name. My first name is Victor".

Her eyes grew even bigger "You have two names? People can have two names?".

"Yes, you also have two names now. Your last name will be Creed. Aria Creed" he stated simply.

"I can have the same last name as you?" she asked in wonder.

He chuckled even more "Yes you can. No one else can be called Creed, but you can".

"Okay" she nodded slowly "But… then what will I call you from now on?".

"Victor" he simply said.

She smiled and repeated the name softly to herself "Victor… Victor".

When she pronounced his name with that soft voice of hers, it sent shivers all over his body. And within no time, he was balls deep inside her again.

* * *

><p>"I'll be off for a week or two now Cora. And I got an important job for you while I'm gone" he said as he put on his coat.<p>

The older woman nodded "Go on".

"I want you to buy her books and teach her to read while I'm gone. Teach her to write while you're at it".

Cora smiled. Victor Creed had finally come to his senses and realized that he couldn't keep the girl locked up in this house forever without learning anything about the outside world. Besides, Cora had already started teaching Aria how to read. She was just glad Creed agreed with it now.

"I will do that. Take care of yourself mister Creed, and come home safe" the woman spoke seriously while looking at him sternly.

Creed scoffed "Yeah yeah".

"Did you say goodbye to the young lady? Seeing as you'll be gone for more than a week" Cora asked before he could exit through the door.

"I said goodbye alright" he mused as he thought about how he fucked her over and over again and made her come just before hopping out of bed to get ready for work. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm super horny for reviews xD I LOVE THEM XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Slave

Cora had been blown away by Aria's ability to learn and memorize everything at first glance. Within a week the girl was able to read and write perfectly. And she was a real eager student. Cora soon grew an attachment to the girl. It was easy, the girl was young, cute and naïve. And extremely unknowing of the world which put them in a few hilarious situations when they were out in public.

Aria loved to read, she was happy to do this all day. And the reading wasn't very hard for her because she vaguely remembered also learning this before she was captured and put into the arena. While she was reading she sometimes remembered other things about her past life but she wasn't sure if they were real or not. They were nothing more but flashes of surroundings, faces and feelings. It might as well have been dreams for all she knew. Cora said she probably started to remember a few things now that she wasn't on those horrible drugs anymore.

Nevertheless, Aria felt useless just sitting around the house without doing any real work. But Cora insisted that her job was to learn reading and writing as quickly as possible. So Aria read like a maniac and on a daily basis Cora would have to buy her new books. Using the credit card that Creed had given her, she had also bought her a laptop so she could learn about the internet and use it to find out more information about life in general.

But even after all of that Aria still insisted on helping Cora around the house. So Cora decided to teach her how to cook so she could make the food from time to time. Besides, it was a good thing to know how to take care of yourself. Cora had noticed the collar around her neck but never asked what it was for. She could guess and wondered why mister Creed hadn't taken it off yet. This girl was harmless, why did she wear a collar like a slave? Cora didn't like it one bit but bringing it up with mister Creed was probably a bridge too far.

"In one book I read there are different languages Cora, is it true? Are there a lot of different languages?".

Cora smiled "It's true, all around the world there are all sorts of languages".

"But then how will people understand each other?" Aria asked in amazement.

"Well, there is no real need to understand everything. But some people speak more than one language".

"Wow" Aria gasped "I would like to learn more languages, do you think I could?".

"I don't see why not my child, you are a very smart girl" Cora winked at the young woman.

"No but-" she halted for a few seconds "I mean, do you think mister Creed will give permission for it?".

Cora scoffed, a funny uppity kind of sound "Mister Creed is not in charge of everything my dear, I am in charge of your education and he is a lot less around than me. So what he doesn't know, won't kill him".

"Could it kill him!?" Aria asked in shock.

"No, no, my dear" Cora laughed hard as she remembered to be careful with her figure of speech around this girl. She took everything very literal "It's just a saying my dear, sometimes we say something to symbolize something else. This one means: if he doesn't know it, everything will be fine. But trust me, even if he did know about you wanting to learn more, he would be okay with that".

Aria smiled in relieve. That was good. She really didn't want her wish to learn languages to have a dangerous effects on mister Creed's life.

Aria hesitated as she stared at her bare feet, she had one more question, something in her history books bothered her "Cora?".

"Yes dear?".

"Am I a slave?".

Cora inhaled sharply. This was a question she did not want to answer. Because the truth was that in Cora's eyes, Aria _was_ a slave. She had been bought, used for his needs and cause, and definitely not allowed to leave.

Thankfully for Cora, she heard the gates to the mansion open up and the black SUV pulled up the driveway. Judging by the speed he pulled up with, he was very impatient to get home. Aria had heard it too.

"Mister Creed is home" Cora answered instead.

* * *

><p>He groaned loudly as he came inside her from behind. He grabbed into her hair and pulled it roughly one last time as he collapsed forward and leaned over her bare back. As soon as he got home he'd ordered her to take off her dress and get down on her hands and knees. Now he could hear her panting as his tongue trailed over her neck, she tasted so sweet.<p>

He had definitely missed this in the last week. He couldn't remember hating to be away from home as much as he did these days.

"Get in the shower" he ordered her "I gotta talk to Cora".

She quickly did as he said. Partly not wanting to anger him but also because she always felt dirty after doing these things he liked so much. She actually liked it too, even though she didn't quite understand what the use was, except for fun and nice feelings all over and inside her. And the last couple of weeks she had gotten used to showering on a daily basis and being clean.

"What did I tell you about being in the same room with me when you smell like that mister Creed?" Cora asked without turning around when Creed entered the room. She hated it when he did that right after he had fucked someone. And he just did it to spite her. Well at least there was no blood this time.

He ignored her statement. It wasn't like she got to order him around. He would take a shower when it damn well pleased him. And right now, he wanted to know what his new toy had been up to.

"What's she been up to Cora?".

"Well" Cora started as she turned around to look mister Creed in the eyes "She can read and write perfectly already. She memorizes everything at first glance, it's bizarre really''.

He nodded slowly "Impressive. So what else did you do? Found out anything new about her?".

Cora sighed, she wished Creed would just stop mindlessly fucking the girl and instead got to know her a little. Especially since she'd be around for a very long time. He couldn't just continue this. And it pained her when the girl asked her if she was just a slave…

"We went shopping in different bookstores several times and we ate out twice so I could teach her a few things about those social situations. She doesn't seem to like it a lot but she behaved just fine so she is getting used to it".

"Anything in particular that she likes to do?".

"Well, she has mostly been studying like you ordered and she insisted on helping me from time to time because she feels terribly useless. It seems she does not quite understand the purpose of her being here mister Creed. Perhaps you could enlighten her a little?" Cora strictly confronted him.

"Will do" Creed said "When it pleases me" he added sharply.

Cora sighed and turned around again, continuing to clean up the kitchen. "When it comes to snacks she seems to be particularly fond of iced coffees and brownies. I've shown her the television and I've never heard anyone laugh so hard when watching a show".

Victor wondered about that, he had never seen or heard her laugh out loud. He reminded himself that's not what he got her for, so it didn't matter.

"What was she watching?" he wanted to know anyway.

"Some television show about people working in an office" Cora's reply was short.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Cora turned around in agitation, a sharp schoolteacher look on her face "Why don't you go to her and spend a little time with her other than having her fulfill your perverted needs?".

Creed tapped his expanded nails on the counter and grinned at his housekeeper "That's what I bought her for, so mind your own business woman" he evilly replied as he walked off to find his newest conquest in the shower.

* * *

><p>Aria blinked and stared at him in shock "What are you doing?.<p>

"I need a shower too" he simply replied as he stepped in.

"Oh" her voice filled with disappointment, she really enjoyed this huge rain shower he had installed in his en suite bathroom. "I will go then".

He frowned and grabbed her wrist "You ain't going anywhere frai… Aria".

This was really weird. What did he want from her? "But mister Creed… you said you wanted to shower".

He scoffed "Yeah with you".

It confused her "Like… Together?".

"Yes, of course together".

The confused look on her face remained "In the same shower? But why?".

He chuckled, she really didn't get it "Because it's more fun that way".

"Okay" she answered uncertainly. She didn't see the use of being in the shower together. Not that it wasn't big enough, it was huge and there were several shower heads. She just didn't understand why he would want to clean himself in front of her. There was no use to do so.

"Wash me" he ordered her.

She quickly picked up the loofah and started her task on his chest. He gazed at her intensely as she did it. Wondering what she'd been doing all week and if she ever planned on escaping. Did she at all understand why she was here or was she just waiting for the right time to escape?  
>He truly wondered what her thoughts were on getting away from him. Had she simply accepted the fact that she was his to do with as he pleased or would she try to get rid of him at first chance?<p>

"What is that?" she broke his thoughts.

"What's what?" he grumbled, still affected by his thoughts of her possibly escaping him.

"That" she pointed at the big tub a few feet away from the shower.

"It's a Jacuzzi" Creed tried to explain "It's just a big tub with bubbles and all that shit. Use it whenever you like, I don't care".

She smiled awkwardly "I don't know how to use it though".

"I'll show you some time. It's easy".

"Am I your slave?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Had he been anyone else, he would've been startled by her sudden bluntness. But Victor Creed didn't do uncomfortable or embarrassment. And why would he? He bought her, she was his possession and so perhaps 'slave' was the appropriate label for her.

But instead he scoffed "Do you even know what a slave is little one?".

She slowly cocked her head and looked at him. Did he mean to insult her? Call her dumb or stupid? "Yes I know what a slave is mister Creed. I read about them in one of the history books. Slaves were people who were looked down on, lesser people, who were bought and sold when it pleased their masters. They had to do whatever the master told them and if they didn't, they would get beatings or worse. They were property".

It annoyed him, so he pressed her up against the shower wall and bared his teeth at her as his hand slowly wrapped around her little throat "Well then, perhaps you are my little slave" he cruelly answered her.

But the truth was that she did not fit the description of a slave at all, for he did not look down on her. And he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to beat her. So far it had not been tested because she hadn't disobeyed him yet and he wondered if she ever would.

She just stared at him, not at all intimidated. Just staring into his grey preying eyes, again it reminded him of someone who wasn't quite of this earth. This universe even.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Why do you wanna know anyway? Would you rather still be in that arena than here?" he growled in her face. For some reason this question had really angered him.

She slowly licked her lips, it distracted him or a moment "No. It's just, in the arena, I've always known what I was and what my task was. But now I am confused. Now I don't know what I am or what my task is. I just wish to understand".

He slowly let go of her throat and let his hand trail a path down her throat and onto her stomach area "Your task is to do whatever I say and bare me cubs when the time is right" he explained as he softly caressed her stomach, imagining how it would grow big with his cubs in it.

"But what are cubs and how do I bare them?" she asked.

He looked at her again, her gaze was so piercing. Her eyes were the brightest green and when she looked at him with that slightly nervous and questioning look, it made him want to hurt her but take care of her at the same time. It fucked him off big time.

Her touch and dumb smiling face held the power to relax him for some reason.

"I will explain that part of your task later on. When it pleases me" he said as he hand slowly rubbed the side of her face.

"Okay" she answered quietly.

He sighed "You see Aria, in the arena you were a slave".

"In the Arena I was a gladiator!" she objected.

"Gladiators were slaves" he spat back at her "Now you are-" he paused for a second "I've not yet decided what you are. But you are mine".

She simply stared at him and nodded.

So perhaps she wasn't a slave then? But what was she and what was her task? It was still very unclear to her. For now she wouldn't ponder on it since this life had so far been better than her old one. She also didn't want to bother Victor with too many questions. He wasn't a very patient man and she could often smell when he was agitated or stressed.

His hand gripped around her throat again and he roughly pushed her against the shower wall "Open your legs" he growled.

His other hand slowly moved down, pinching her nipples on the way, over her stomach and finally reaching between her legs. Slowly he rubbed her clit, his other finger feeling inside her, she was wet and ready for him.

She moaned with closed eyes, her head leaning against the shower wall.

"Open your eyes" he growled against her ears as he continued to pleasure her "Look at me".

His hand continued to rub between her legs, slowly, tortuously slow even, it was hard to keep her eyes open. Whatever he did, it was amazing and she never wanted for his hand to leave.

But then it suddenly did and she groaned discontented as she looked at him with begging eyes. He chuckled "Poor little frail, you want more?".

She nodded slowly as she bit her lip, never really sure what to say at these times.

"Too bad little girl" he whispered evilly as his hand moved around her waist. He easily lifted her up against the wall.

Victor moved her up against the wall as he placed his hard cock in front of her entrance. "You know why you're so wet for me frail?".

Her arms snaked around his neck as she shook her head. She didn't understand much of this routine, except for how nice it was.

"Because you're a horny little bitch" he whispered seductively, she could feel the tip of his cock teasing her "And you fit so perfectly around my cock" he said as he pushed forward suddenly.

She screamed, it always hurt when he did that, when he entered her so suddenly. It was a wrenching pain, combined with undeniable pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes again Aria, I want you to look at me while I fuck you" he growled.

She nodded and gazed back into his piercing eyes. He pushed forward sharply again, she yelped.

He smirked "Good girl".

He continued to slide in and out of her hot tight core as he looked into her eyes. He wanted her to blush. But she didn't. She lacked shame.

Victor attacked her neck as he thought about her question "You are not a slave" he growled angrily into her ear as he fucked her even harder "But you are mine".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it :-) Will have a little more time to write now since my papers are all finished :-D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

**AN: I had this upload planned for last night but the log in server was down I think :-p**

* * *

><p>She awoke in the middle of the night from a really good sleep with lovely images in them. The adventures she had when she was asleep were the strangest thing. Ever since Victor Creed had taken her to his house, her sleeping pattern had changed completely. She had all these strange kind of visions at night in which all sort of weird stuff happened. She learned they were called "dreams" and she loved them!<p>

She also noticed her memory of her life before slowly returned to her which confused her with feelings of longing and sometimes loneliness. Aria remembered her 8th birthday, some days in kindergarten and even her father's face. She wondered if those memories were real or illusive. In the arena she had no memories, and now all of a sudden she seemed to remember things from her past. She decided to ask Victor about it some time, he seemed to really know a lot about the world.

But when she turned around to continue sleeping, she was alone. Usually Victor let her know when he would leave for work. But he wasn't in the bed next to her. Her heart started beating fast and for a few seconds she actually felt frightened. But as soon as she jumped out of bed and opened the bedroom door, she could already hear that he was in the living room.

She exhaled in relief, not sure why his absence had scared her in the first place, but so be it.

Victor's feral hearing enabled him to hear her as soon as she woke up.

And now she had silently tiptoed up the double stairs, quietly opened up the living room door and was staring at his bare back.

"You should be asleep" he grumbled.

She slowly closed the door behind her "I woke up from a dream and you were gone. Is something wrong?".

He scoffed and turned around to look at the little figure at the door. Aria was still standing at the door in her long white morning robe. She really had no shame. For if she did, she would've known how stupid it was to get out of bed because she woke up from a dream and couldn't find him. He looked at her.

That dumb fucking smile on her face.

"Come here" he commanded.

She strolled forward and sat next to him, never breaking eye contact as she asked; "Why aren't you asleep Victor?".

He chuckled and shook his head "You and your fucking questions. Why are you so nosy?".

"I don't know a lot yet. I want to know more. You seem to know about everything so I ask you" she simply answered him.

"So you just ask whatever you want to know hm?".

She nodded "Yes. That is what I do".

Victor leaned back into the pillows and looked her over slowly, lustfully almost "Well, I am not asleep because I couldn't sleep".

"Do you have dreams also?".

He snickered grimly "Sure do".

"Are they nice ones like mine?" she continued to ask.

He studied her face for a few seconds "No, they're not".

Her face fell "I'm sorry to hear that. I won't ask you why they aren't nice. You seem to not always like the amount of questions I ask".

It actually made him laugh this time. The formal, almost robotic way she said that.

"I've only started dreaming since I live here. In the arena I never used to dream" she explained.

Victor took a big gulp of his drink "Probably because of all the drugs you were under" he said.

She smiled sadly at him "Probably. What are you drinking?" she asked and quickly realized she was asking too many questions again "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. Not that you have to answer any of it, I mean, it's not like I think you have to answer to me, I just mean that-"

He grinned darkly "Settle down little one. It's whiskey. You want some?".

She smiled shyly "No thanks, it smells funny. I'm going to make some tea if that's okay. I love tea. Never had that before either" she said as she jumped off the couch "Who knew that if you boil water and add some flavor to it, you would create a magic potion of pure goodness?".

"Well, bring some food while you're at it" he said.

"Okay" she replied whilst walking out.

When he heard her coming back he instantly wanted to curse at her for taking so long. That was, until he saw the gigantic plate of meatball spaghetti.

"Did Cora teach you how to make this?" he asked after eating in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes. She taught me how to make all sorts of things".

She looked at the flat screen TV again "I like this show" she said as she watched it in concentration and laid down on the carpet in front of the big television.

Her favorite show was on and from time to time Aria laughed out loud in between sipping her tea. It was actually the first time he had seen her laugh so freely and full of life. It did something with him and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it. It was just a different feeling than he usually experienced.  
>Part of him was annoyed by it, she shouldn't be laughing or having fun. She was supposed to be chained and locked up. Taken out for breeding only. He'd gone fucking soft on the little bitch.<p>

"One day you will tell me" she said as she continued to watch the show with that same dumb smile on her face "And I won't have to bother you with my annoying questions which is nice for you also".

He put down the empty plate and took a gulp of whiskey to rinse his mouth "Tell you what?" he asked slowly and in a threatening tone.

"About your dreams. The bad dreams you have when you are asleep. One day you will tell me about them" she simply stated in a matter-of-factly-way. She turned her head to look at him and smiled slowly "Not right now. But later on when you find me less annoying and like me better".

He slowly licked his lips, got off the couch and suddenly gripped her ankle, pulling her underneath him.

He was leaning on one arm as she squealed beneath him "I like you just fine the way you are: naked, submissive and soaking wet all the time" his hand slowly opened her robe revealing her nakedness to him "But you are getting a little mouthy so maybe I should deal with that".

In one swift move Victor turned her around so her back was pressing against his chest. "Bad girls usually receive a good beating in order to get them back in line".

His hand slowly moved up her robe, all the way up her legs and over her behind. And then he smacked it, nice and hard. She yelped but arched her back nevertheless.

It was strange, every time he had threatened her to beat her, she imagined a beating by Victor Creed would be different. And something told her that the way he smacked her behind like he did now, was not the same beating he promised to give her if she did something wrong. She still wouldn't want to piss him off to find out what a real beating was like though.

After one more smack on her left butt cheek, he moved her legs up. She willingly sat in front of him as he brought his cock up and slowly stroked the tip of it between her wet lips. He grunted deeply as he entered her and started fucking her. Aria was still a little confused why she liked what had just happened. But she couldn't ponder on it with Victor fucking her like he did now, it was too distracting and too nice.

His hand moved around her waist as he pinched her nipple until she yelped. It always confused her why these sort of pains were different, nicer. They were mixed with pleasure. Just like when Victor was inside her, there was always a hint of pain but she longed for it every time and that confused her.

Once he had filled her up, they just laid on the floor, catching their breaths.

Victor thought about her question from the other night. Was she a slave or not?

He knew the answer. Technically she might be his slave, she wasn't getting paid, he was keeping her prisoner and she was forced to do whatever he told her.

But he didn't see her as a slave. At first maybe, yes, he saw her as a slave. Just some good looking female feral to breed some feral mutants with. For practical reasons: his race was dying and he couldn't have that.

But after the first few weeks, he had to admit that it was amusing to have her around the house. And not just because she was some hot piece of ass who he could fuck whenever and whatever way he liked.

He enjoyed coming home, knowing someone would be there. And that that someone was her. Now there was a reason for coming home. The fact that she was waiting especially for him. He even liked that dumb smile that came to her dumb face when he walked into the room. It was stupid as hell. He didn't understand why she did that, people didn't smile when he walked in. But she did and he liked it. It was also greatly entertaining to see someone with such an unpolluted mind finding out about the world around her.

So she was not a slave in his eyes. Although the rest of the world would probably beg to differ. But fuck them.

Though of course she was wearing that bloody collar.

"Here" he said as he pulled her up a bit "Let's get this off ya, I forgot you were still wearing that" he lied.

She smiled as he removed the collar from her neck. She felt better without it. It was from her past life. It didn't belong in this new life.

"Besides, we don't need it" Victor smirked "Because you're not running away are you?" he asked sternly as he raised his brows at her.

"No, I will not run away" she answered most seriously.

She honestly wondered what she had to run away from anyway. Perhaps Victor didn't quite understand how much better this life was than her previous one. Sure in the beginning when Victor had been so cruel, she thought about escaping.

But now? No chance.

"Good. Because if you do, I will find you easily and there will be hell to pay" he threatened in a not very convincing way "Let's get back to bed".

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" he briskly asked when her small fingers touched his bare back.<p>

When they got back into bed, Victor had turned away from her, trying to get some sleep. And Aria remembered that the first night she ever spent in this bed, he hurt her greatly but after that he had stroked her back and it had a strangely calming effect on her after which she quickly fell asleep.

"I thought maybe it would make you sleep better. Maybe the dreams will go away" she murmured unsure of herself "Sorry, I won't do it again".

"No" he grumbled "Continue. And don't stop until I'm asleep".

She brought her little fingers back up, retracted her nails and slowly stroked his back up and down. His back was so muscular and big. She could feel every muscle slowly starting to relax under her touch. She wondered how he ever got this big and she felt a little flushed in her face. She had never really cared about it, but he really was quite beautiful. Victor actually got to sleep within two minutes, though Aria caught herself not wanting to stop touching his back.

Eventually she stopped, a little afraid he might wake up and get angry with her.

She slowly brought her fingers towards her own neck. She still couldn't believe he took off her collar. Just like that he'd done it. She'd worn that collar for most of her life and he just took it off. She smiled to herself. Maybe she wasn't a slave after all?

She didn't quite know what she was, but she knew now that a slave wasn't it. And that was a good thing.

* * *

><p>When Victor woke up the next morning, Aria was still asleep. She was lying a lot closer than he was used to, her face pressed against his side burns. Instinctively he looked at it with disgust for a moment. If this frail thought she could just cuddle up to him like a cozy little love bird, she had another thing coming.<p>

Fuck it, he decided, she smelled nice and he just realized he hadn't had one bad dream after she made him drift off to sleep so peacefully.

He thought about waking her up, barking at her just for the hell of it and then fuck her into next week. He had a fucking morning boner so he really should be doing that.

But for once he'd let her sleep some more. Besides, this way he could study her while she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>That week Victor had some business in New York again. Which was a good opportunity to pay a visit to some old friends. Eric Lehnsherr and Mystique. They were both flabbergasted by the shit Victor had pulled this time.<p>

Eric Lehnsherr shook his head at Victor "You have done some crazy things my boy, but this" the old man sighed once more. Still not believing the things Victor had just told him.

"It's cruel Creed. Even for you!" Mystique hissed at him. "She has no fucking idea what goes on in everyday life. And you just wanna get her pregnant like that you stupid fuck! What is she going to think when her stomach grows? What is she going to think when the baby is due! She might be so confused that she'll rip the baby from her own womb and kill it. You don't know how she'll react but she will freak out!".

He shrugged "I'll just tell her before she's due".

"You'll tell her before her stomach gets big!" Mystique snapped.

Creed slammed his fist down "I paid 5 million dollars for the bitch. I'll do whatever the fuck pleases me!". He really did not take pleasure in people telling him what to do.

"How is she gonna learn to take care of a child?" Mystique wondered.

"Hell if I know… I'll get her a fucking kitten so she can practice on it".

Eric scoffed and laughed "The poor girl will probably think it's food".

"Fuck it" Creed scoffed "She'll know what to do, mother instincts and all that shit will kick in. Besides, she's not stupid. Just unknowing of the world. She's real bright" he said with a sense of pride "She taught herself how to read _and_ write in one fucking week. How hard can raising a cub be for her?".

"One kid… hard enough" Mystique said "But how many do you want again?".

He shrugged nonchalantly "Just enough so my species don't go extinct" Creed murmured "Once they're grown, my cubs can search for others and reproduce".

"And then what?" Eric asked cynically "You and your feral army are going to take over the world?".

Creed smirked "We might just do that old man, we might just do that".


	7. Chapter 7: Wish

She looked up from her books when she heard several soothing sounds from a room down the hall.

Instantly curious, Aria got up and walked down the hall towards the room where the music was coming from. She thought Victor would still be asleep since he came back so late last night.

But when she opened up the door quietly, she saw him sitting behind a big black machine with white and black keys on it. Every time his fingers pressed a key, a beautiful sound would fill the room.

When he smelled her, he suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. A stern look in his eyes. He didn't like it when people sneaked up on him.

But then a slow and shy smile crept to her face and he realized it didn't matter as long as it was her. It was funny how she just stood there, not the least bit intimidated, as if he was not the biggest predator in the world. She just stared at him, like she was waiting for something, with that dumb smile on her cute face.

"Come here" he commanded her.

She slowly strolled forward and halted when she was right in front of him.

"I thought you were still asleep" she spoke softly.

"I thought you were studying" he replied "Or at least supposed to be".

She blushed a little, not too sure if she might have just angered him by not studying anymore. But the truth was that the books she had at the moment, didn't really teach her anything new anymore.

He twirled her around so she was now leaning against the piano keys. She looked down at him with a questioning look. He slowly brought his hand up to pull the cord of her robe. Victor leaned forward, resting his head against the soft skin of her stomach and inhaling her sweet scents.

Her fingers slowly made its way into his hair were she stroked along his scalp, softly massaging his temples. He sighed deeply, that actually felt good, even without it being sexual.

Suddenly he rose, tore open her robe and moved her onto the piano keys. Several false cords resounded throughout the room.

"You can never tell anyone about what you've seen here" he said as he slowly wrapped his hand around her throat "Think you can do that Aria?".

She stared at him wide eyed and nodded slowly "I can't tell anyone about the sounds you make with this machine?".

He chuckled "That's right. It's called a piano and it will be our little secret. Because else I will beat you" he lied "Understood?".

She nodded once more "I won't tell anyone Victor".

He suddenly realized she had no one to tell it to anyway.

"Good girl" he mused as his hand roamed her body and pressed her closer. He could feel himself getting hard just by smelling her like he did one minute ago. He growled as he pinched her nipple and tore through her panties in one swipe.

"I never understand this part of my job" she whispered slightly confused.

His eyes met hers and his mouth slowly let go of her nipple. She looked at him in agony, waiting for some kind of explanation to finally understand it. But instead he slowly stroked her face, removing a few strand of long hair "You don't need to understand frail. You need to open your legs, let me fill you and then bare me cubs".

She was wet, even though she didn't understand why, she was wet as fuck for him and he loved the smell of it.

She gasped as he pinched her nipple "Y-You never e-e-explained where I can get you these cubs you want" she stammered.

He snickered "We are going to make them ourselves little one. Just you and me".

"But how?" she questioned as he nibbled on her neck and pressed his hard groin against her entrance.

"I'll show you, I've shown you before but you seem to need another lesson. No matter, I have patience and we have all the time in the world".

He entered her in one swift move and she instantly arched her back as she moaned for him. It was heaven to feel her tighten around his cock as he slid in and out of her. His teeth found her throat again and he bit down hard as he fucked her. She yelped softly, his teeth pierced the skin along her neckline. It could be considered aggressive but Aria found it strangely enjoyable.

Aria groaned as she moved with him and over his cock. She really wanted to know why this was her job but at the same time she didn't want to bother Victor with too many questions. She already asked him so many questions on a daily basis. And so far he had been surprisingly patient. But she didn't want to push his limits.

Especially when this whole 'mating', as he called it, made her feel so good and pleased him so much. Why ruin it with bothersome questions?

The piano continued to resound several false chords as he pushed forward, deeply into her hot core. She yelped, the edging feelings of pain and pleasure wouldn't let her have control over her own body. Victor lifted her up and bent her over the piano bench. One of her legs on the ground and the other leaning on the bench as he stood behind her. He loved seeing her bent over, it made him feel like he had all the power over her. Bent over for him, arching her back, wanting him to fuck her. He moved his cock in front of her entrance again. She bit her lips and moaned.

"You want something frail?" he taunted her cruelly.

She moaned again as she moved back, trying to get him to fuck her, he wouldn't let her. She was not in charge here.

"Say please and I might give you what you want".

"Please" she groaned desperately.

He cocked a brow "Please what?".

"Please Victor, come inside me".

He chuckled evilly as his big hand roamed her back and grabbed her hips roughly "Good girl" he whispered as he shoved forward and into her sharply.

First he moved in and out of her slowly, his talons scratching down her back and holding her down. As if she could or would struggle against him. But even though he knew better, he liked the idea of having to hold her down while fucking her. Aria held onto the piano bench tightly as he started to fuck her faster and harder. She could sense when he was on the edge of coming inside her, she tightened her walls around him. It was mind numbing when she did that. His talons pierced through her skin as he groaned loudly and came inside her.

For several long lingering seconds he stayed inside her, until he knew for sure she had milked him of everything he had. Then he walked around her so his cock was in front of her mouth "Clean me".

She didn't understand at first and looked up at him.

"With your mouth" he explained "Clean my cock with your mouth frail".

She quickly did as he'd told her, tasting her own juices mixed with his sperm in the process.

When he decided she was done, he pulled back, walked over to the couch and laid down with closed eyes.

She bit her lip and slowly got of the piano bench, not exactly knowing what she should do next "Should I go study again?" she asked insecurely as she closed her robes again.

"No" he answered her "Come here" he said as he gestured her to come to him.

She stood in front of him "So what should I do then?".

He chuckled "Sit with me" he commanded her.

He wasn't quite sure why he'd done it, but he wanted to talk with her for a bit so she might as well sit down with him.

She sat on the couch and pulled up her feet as she smiled at him carefully. He was always looking at her with those preying grey eyes, sometimes it made her feel nervous and other times it actually relaxed her. Like he was watching over her or something.

When Victor moved his arm around her, Aria almost automatically leaned into him. For a while they just sat in silence. It was a little strange, they never sat like this. But it was nice. She relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What did you usually do in the Arena?" he suddenly broke the silence.

She frowned, he knew what she did there "Fight" she answered a little confused about the stupid question.

He rolled his eyes "I mean when you weren't fighting".

"Oh, like that" she replied "Well, usually I would train, eat a lot and sleep a lot. There wasn't anything else to do really" she explained as she yawned a little.

Victor growled internally. That place was as fucking inhuman as it could possibly be. And it angered him to think about her being there for many years, locked away like a fucking animal. He didn't quite get why those thoughts made him so angry. Probably because she was like him, a feral mutant, and he felt they were absolutely superior to everyone around them. And so a superior being like her shouldn't be locked up like a fucking dog.

"Who did you fight?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. We never used our real names, I doubt some of them even had names. I fought anyone really. Mutants of course, they only organized mutant fights. And people would bet on it to make money I believe".

"Were there no rules?".

"No rules. Paul the rat once told me to lose a fight with some guy who had a lot of metal parts on his body. He told me he'd bet on that guy and everyone else was betting on me. So if I'd lose, he'd be rich".

"Did you do it?".

Aria scoffed "No".

"That must have made the rat pretty angry" Victor noticed.

"Yes. It did".

"What did he do?".

She shrugged a little "Same as always, just a lot worse this time".

"And what was that?" Victor asked through gritted teeth.

"Use the collar on me. He was not a very imaginative man".

Victor growled internally, not liking these thoughts of his feral companion being tortured.

"I was stronger and faster than anyone in that Arena. That was all I had and I wasn't going to ever give that up".

Victor grinned smugly "Do you think you could take me on if it ever came to it?".

She slowly turned her head to face him "Maybe" she whispered.

His eyes grew wide with amusement "Maybe? Really?" he mocked her a little.

"I have fought a lot bigger and stronger men than you mister Creed".

He moved up and towered over her "Is that so?".

She swallowed without answering him.

"Answer me truthfully Aria".

His physique was quite intimidating at the moment.

She bit her lip again "Maybe I was lying just a little, but it was only a joke so it's not a real lie".

"I see" he mused as he sat back in the couch and pulled her flush against him "Maybe we should test this theory of you fighting me".

"I think we must" she taunted him some more.

Now he had to laugh at her "You'd never be able to beat me in a fight little girl".

A glimmer of mischief appeared in her eyes as she grinned at him "You can't really proof that mister Creed, not until we put it to the test right? Like I said, in the Arena I have fought bigger men than you sir".

He slowly stretched out and brought his face closer to hers without ever breaking his dangerous gaze from hers "Someone in this room is getting a little too cheeky for her own good" he said once his face was so close he gripped her chin in his right hand "You're bluffing aren't you little one?".

"Perhaps" she flushed and bit her lip in anxiety "Okay fine, I'm bluffing, I've never even _seen_ bigger men than you Victor" she giggled softly as she played with her hair nervously.

He grinned and looked at her cute little face with that dumb smile. That cute little face was gonna get her out of a lot of stuff in the future, but not this particular cheekiness.

He nodded slowly as his hand lingered down her throat and over her nipple "Aria, Aria, Aria, what am I gonna do with a little liar like yourself?".

She tried smiling innocently "We'll never mention it again?".

He chuckled darkly "I think not. I think we should put an end to this deceitful self-image and lack of humility. So we will fight. And I will put you in your place little girl".

She smiled daringly once more "But what if I win?" she had the guts to ask.

It made him laugh even louder this time as he shook his head "Unbelievable" he said slowly "That's what you are. But fine… if you win you can ask anything you want from me, and I will give it to you. But first, let's decide how the winner will be determined. The person who loses, is the person who gives up and begs for mercy".

She smiled contently "I cannot wait to hear you plead for mercy" she valiantly replied and licked her lips.

He growled softly as he pressed his body against hers "You can ask for one thing and I will give it to you, no matter the costs or trouble that I'll have to go through to get it for you. One thing and I will make sure you get it. So think hard about it.

He wasn't at all afraid to make this bet with her. He wouldn't lose anyway. And in fighting her he would get to know her strong and weak points. Which was actually something he wanted to find out about her. The only problem he had now: how to fight her without hurting her too much?

His prediction became factual. They did indeed fight, and her cockiness had been more than a little out of place. She lost, as he predicted, but she just didn't want to give up. Not even after the third time he'd brought her to the floor to pin her down on it.

"Give up little one, enough of my interior has been destroyed" he mocked her as she was lying beneath him for the third time "You're never going to win this, I'm way too strong for you". Even without actually attacking her and just using defense techniques he handled her quite easily. What did she expect really?

"Fine" she grumbled through clenched teeth "You have won, you are too strong, but I'm just out of shape. I haven't fought or trained in over two months".

"We will go to the beach some day, see how fast you are, see if you can beat me in that area" he smirked as he got off her and reached out his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"I'm just a little out of shape" she tried again in her defense but he just laughed at her.

"Even though you didn't win, you were brave enough and I'm feeling generous. So you get your reward anyway, you can ask for one thing, and I shall give it to you no matter what it is".

Truth was, he was impressed. She lasted a lot longer than anyone he had ever fought before. He wondered how fast she was and decided to test that out tomorrow.

She smiled slowly while thinking really hard about her one wish. She could ask anything of him. For a moment she thought about asking for her freedom. But for reasons unknown to her, that thought made her stomach twist and turn to the point of pure nausea.

Something else. But what? She had everything she could wish for when it came to material things, which she didn't care much for anyway. Maybe she could ask him to take her somewhere. Or she could ask for information about him which she was deadly curious about. Even though her questions seemed to annoy him, this was the perfect chance. She could ask about the dreams or about his family. She could finally ask what the real purpose of her being here was or about his past and the way he grew up.

She took in a deep breath and sighed "Okay" she finally agreed "I know what I want, but don't laugh at me".

He smirked "I won't".

She took a deep breath "Kiss me".

He scoffed in disbelief "What?".

"Kiss me" she spoke more determinedly this time "Like people in the movies do. That is what I want".

Out of all the things she could've asked him, this was what she wanted? A kiss? He half expected her to ask for her freedom and he would've mockingly told her that that would only be possible if she paid him back those 5 million dollars, the price of her freedom. After that he expected her to ask him to kill someone for her, she must have someone in that arena who she hated. But no… she asked for something small and futile. Ridiculous even.

Though the thought amused him, as he moved in on her, he realized he never actually kissed her. He had bitten her, licked her all over and scraped his teeth along her skin. But never kissed her. The idea appealed to him.

Victor slowly lifted her up against the wall as she entangled her legs around his waist.

"Okay" he whispered against her lips "For once, your wish is my command" he mused as he carefully placed his lips on hers to claim her mouth.

Her arms snaked around his neck as his hand entangled her hair. He parted her lips with his tongue and she eagerly granted him excess into her mouth. A strange warm feeling swelled in her stomach as his lips slowly moved over hers. Their tongues teasing each other, their hands grasping onto each other's bodies. Aria slowly moved with him, only knowing what to do from the few movies where she witnessed this passionate action she'd been so curious about.

He slowly broke the kiss "I hope you won't regret that little one, you could have asked me anything you wished for, and this is what you wanted. Waste of a good opportunity if you ask me".

"But I didn't ask you" she simply answered, knowing fully well she would not regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to know how you feel about the story and this chapter so far! :-) Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Simba

She was slowly drifting off to sleep in the hot tub as quiet music played in the background. She thought about the last couple of weeks of her life. They were quite unbelievable and sometimes she still couldn't grasp it. Here she was, lying in a tub in some gigantic mansion listening to music and doing absolutely nothing for a change. It confused her, because sometimes she felt useless but at the same time it was lovely. It was also scary, for she did not know what would happen to her eventually. It was all up to him.

It was weird and too good to be true also. What made her so special? Why did he pick her? Victor Creed was a strange man and sometimes a little terrifying. But even in the beginning when he had threatened her and treated her roughly the first night, even then, she still felt like her life had gotten better by leaving the arena. And it had.

But she never understood why. Why he had chosen her and why she had the privilege of enjoying an extremely good life from now on.

"You know" his voice suddenly resounded throughout the bath room "If you stay in that water too long, you will get scales and turn into a fish".

Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned around in the water to look at him, she smiled when she saw him, a little embarrassed that she had drifted off and never even heard or smelled him coming near her.

"Sorry, I was almost asleep I think. Didn't think you'd be back tonight. What time is it?".

"Almost midnight" he said as he looked her over in the hot tub, her long hair falling over the edge and almost reaching the floor.

"Shit, I've been in here for almost two hours".

He moved closer "Well you might wanna get out then. I can already see a few scales appearing on your back. You don't want to turn into a fish do you?".

Her eyes grew big. He must've been joking right? People don't just turn into fishes, that made no sense. But then again, how would she know?

When he reached the tub he sat down on the edge and let his claws trail a path on her shoulder and back, it tickled pleasantly "Here's a few little orange scales already" he whispered into her ear.

"What!" she yelped as she pushed herself out of the tub and jumped onto the bathroom floor.

She looked at him with big scared eyes as he just stared back with a smug grin on his face. She was so gullible. He just couldn't resist.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously "This is not even a thing is it? I cannot turn into a fish. It makes no sense. People don't turn into fishes".

He straightened his face but couldn't hold back his grin "Yes they do".

"No Victor. You're making this up aren't you?".

"Maybe" he said as he chuckled evilly "But now that I've got your attention, get dressed and see me in the living room. I have something to show you".

Victor eyeballed her one last time before turning around and Aria quickly dried herself off. She could not believe she fell for that stupid joke. She read a biology book the other week for crying out loud! She knew perfectly well that people would never be able to turn into fishes.

She sighed and chuckled a little, she had to admit that he played her well just now. She put her blue dress back on. It had little white butterflies on it and it was her favorite.

"So what have you been up to while I was out?" he asked as she entered the living room and closed the door behind her.

Aria walked over to Victor who was standing next to the dining table "I read a Russian book and found some new words. I also saw a movie and Cora talked to me about my social skills".

"Hm, Cora told me you were getting quite fluent in Russian and Spanish, that's good" he said appraisingly "And did she teach you any new social skills?" he asked.

"She just told me some things which you shouldn't really say to a person because it's rude".

"Like what?" Victor wondered.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say that babies are ugly or curse at people. Which is a little strange because you curse all the time so I didn't think it was that bad. And then we went to a museum. There Cora taught me that, apparently when people make small talk, I'm not supposed to tell them that I dislike it and that I want them to go away".

"Hm" Victor mused "Nothing wrong with telling someone to fuck off if you don't wanna listen to their ongoing chatter".

"Well" Aria said as she slowly combed her hair with her hands "The lady in the elevator didn't seem to appreciate it".

Victor grinned, his sharp teeth bare, that would've been a funny sight. Maybe he should consider Cora's idea and take Aria somewhere out in public sometime.

Then Victor picked up a box from the ground and put it on the table in front of Aria "Open it" he said.

She looked at him, then at the box and back at him. "Go on" he said.

She carefully looked inside the box. At first her eyes grew big but then she frowned.

"What is that?".

"It's a kitten. A baby cat, it will grow into a normal sized cat" he explained.

She smiled down at it and reached for it inside the box. It was black, except for one little white dot around his nose "It's so furry and soft" Aria said as she held it against her chest. "But what is it for? What do I do with it?".

"Some animals can be pets, companions, for people. Thought maybe you'd like it to keep you company for when no one's around" he explained slightly uncomfortable.

She looked up at Victor "It is a gift? For me?" her eyes grew bigger in excitement.

"It's not a gift. You need to take care of it" he shrugged it off.

She looked Victor in the eyes as her smile widened "Thank you".

_That dumb smile again._

"You have to take care of it ya know" he said gruffly as he took of his jacket and sat down on the couch.

"I know!".

"You'll have to feed it and clean up after it".

"I can do all that" she told him convincingly.

Victor sat on the couch and looked at Aria in her cute dress with the kitten held against her chest, softly mewing up at her. The kitten liked its new owner. He remembered the first night he'd brought Aria to his house. She's been so scared of him and what was going to happen to her. But the last couple of weeks, she was different. More relaxed around him which often bugged him when he thought about it too much. Shouldn't she be constantly cowering in fear for him? Wasn't that his original plan? Wasn't she supposed to be locked up and only be let out for breeding? He questioned himself why this original plan had been forgotten about so quickly. And because of what? Because she was pleasant company?

He often wondered why she didn't act the same way as other people did around him. Why did she not walk on eggshells or tiptoe around him? Why was she not in constant fear? He didn't necessarily want her to be scared, he was just curious why the fuck she wasn't.

He slowly strolled over to the couch, sat down, took off his shoes and opened up a few buttons. "Come here" he said.

She picked up her new kitten from her shoulder, holding it tightly against her now as it quietly mewed when she walked over to Victor and sat down next to him on the couch.

"He needs a name" Aria mused as she thought of a name for her kitten "I'll name it Simba, like that one from the movie" she said as she softly patted it. Simba purred contently.

"Are you afraid of me Aria?" Victor asked quite darkly, his preying eyes looking at her like a piece of meat.

She looked straight back at him "Sometimes. But not often. Do you want me to be afraid of you?".

He leaned back and looked her over. This would've all been so much easier if she was less cute, if his instincts wouldn't react so much to the feral inside her. And if she would've been less amusing. It would've all been much easier if he couldn't stand her presence. But the truth was, he enjoyed her presence, and from time to time he even longed for it. And his fucking feral instincts told him to act completely different than what he had intended.

"You know, most people are afraid of me" he said instead of answering her question.

She smiled "Yes. I figured that".

He narrowed his eyes at her "How come?".

"Well, you're very tall Victor".

Victor laughed quietly, her answers were amusing like always. "Aren't you ever afraid I'll hurt you?".

She thought about it for a moment "I'm not sure I still remember how it feels to be afraid. Maybe I'm not capable of it anymore. I've not felt that emotion for a very long time. But I was afraid when you first brought me here, especially the first night. Because I did not know what would happen to me. I don't like uncertainties. And you said no one would attack me, but then you attacked me".

Victor nodded slowly "What about now? Are you afraid of me now?".

"Sometimes. A little bit. Because I still don't really know why I'm here and what you will do with me".

He raised one brow "Are you afraid I'll kill you?".

Aria frowned and let the thought dwell for a few moments "I've never been afraid to die. There are worse things than death. I am more afraid of those things".

"What would you say, scares you the most?".

She smiled down at Simba who was nibbling on her left fingers now.

"Well" she looked seemingly puzzled "Now that I'm out of the arena, I'm afraid of being locked up again. I am afraid that someday you will decide to do that to me. It's the uncertainty I don't like. The unknowing which scares me".

"Hm" he nodded "Do you think I would do that?".

She shrugged unknowingly "I don't know if you will. I hope not. But you are very abrupt and changeful" she said as she smiled at him carefully. He'd often cursed that dumb smile. It made her so much more likeable.

And now he was even more interested "Really? How so?" he wondered.

"Your moods. They change so quickly. Sometimes, especially in the morning, you seem to be in such a foul mood and it just makes me wonder if maybe I've done something wrong".

Victor chuckled. He appreciated the fact that Aria didn't know how to give a socially correct answer. Anyone in their right mind would not have said what she just said. But she saw now harm in it. For her this was just another conversation.

"You're very honest, you know that?" he said as he looked at her intensely.

She blushed a little "I thought being honest was a good thing?".

He nodded slowly "It is".

"So you just complimented me" she noticed.

He cocked his head at her "No".

She smiled again "Well, thank you anyway".

Aria picked her new kitten up from the couch and placed it in her lap. Victor watched her as she focused her attention on the kitten. Stroking it's fur and softly tickling as it purred at her.

"Can I ask you another question?" she tried carefully.

"Go on".

"If you're over 200 years old, shouldn't you be-" she lingered at the last word and thought about how to say this.

He narrowed his eyes at her "Shouldn't I be what?" he growled dangerously.

She cocked her head and stared into his grey prying eyes "Less handsome and more ugly?".

She sure had a way of making him laugh with her dumb way of saying everything which crossed her mind. "I don't age" he simply answered.

"Why do you not age?" she asked in surprise.

He frowned in sudden realization "You don't know the first thing about ferals do you?".

"What's a feral?".

He suddenly figured that she really had no fucking clue. This was gonna be a long night.

"Ferals, or feral mutants, are mutants like you and me. We have cat-based DNA".

But Aria didn't know much about mutant DNA either so Victor explained everything from the start. From what DNA was, to their regenerating cells which made them stop aging. And from their evolutionary background to their actual history and where ferals first came from. He explained every little detail and Aria listened carefully, so she would remember it all.

After more than one hour of him telling her about ferals, and her asking some questions which might appear dumb to anyone else, she only had one question left.

"But if you are feral and I am feral also, why am I not big and muscular like you? Why am I small?".

"Because I am male and you are female. Females do not have the same hormonal predisposition to become muscular like men. It's everything to do with testosterone. In return, female ferals are usually faster than the males. I'll get you some biology books if you want to know more about it".

"And will I stop aging also?".

"Yes, very soon".

"How old am I now then?".

He wouldn't admit it, but for some reason it stung when she asked him how old she was. It was just fucked up that she didn't know.

"You're 20 now, almost 21".

But it didn't bug Aria that she had to ask Victor about her own age, she didn't know that it was weird not to know. So far she only knew what she had been taught from books and by Cora and Victor.

"Where did you live before they took you to the Island?" he suddenly asked her.

"With my dad. I don't remember where. I've lost many of my memories. Some of them seem to come back to me lately".

He nodded "The drugs" he said as he figured that's the reason she couldn't remember much from her childhood. The drugs they'd given her in that arena, and the traumatizing experience made her forget.

He lingered, not sure if he should investigate this subject, but the little feral woman had intrigued him since day one so he wanted to find out more.

"What about your mother?".

She shrugged "I don't know. I know she wasn't there with us".

"How did your father feel about your mutation?" Victor asked her bluntly.

She stroked the kitten in her lap again "Don't remember exactly. But he was nice, funny also. I remember we were happy and it was sunny most of the time".

"How did he die?" Victor asked even though he noticed her discomfort.

"I'm not sure. Something with his heart. I was too young to understand. He wasn't feral like me. No healing factor".

He decided not to continue his questioning on the matter of her family. He didn't wanna risk having to comfort some crying frail on his couch. Besides, he could smell her edginess again. Just when they were having a relaxing conversation for once.

"What did you do after that?" he wanted to know.

"I left because they were going to place me in a home I think. I went into the woods and didn't come out. Until they took me".

"You lived alone? In the woods?" he asked slightly shocked and disgusted.

"Yes" she said "It was very nice. No school" she quickly added when she saw the look on his face. She did not wish to be pitied. Not by anyone.

"Can I ask you more questions now Victor?".

"Go ahead" he said, completely forgetting the time and not at all realizing how long they already had been talking.

Simba suddenly jumped from her leg and onto Victor's chest. It made Aria giggle as she leaned forward to remove the kitten from his shirt. It's nails would not easily let go off the fabric through.

"It seems he likes you".

He groaned "I don't see why. Cuz I don't like him, so get him off me".

Aria leaned into Victor some more to carefully remove Simba without hurting the little one "Well, perhaps he has a thing for grumpy men" she joked. When she finally managed to remove Simba from Victor's chest she rubbed the little kitten against the side of her face "Is that true Simba? Do you have a thing for grumpy men?" the kitten mewed softly "It seems he does".

Victor rolled his eyes and suddenly spotted his watch. It was almost 3 a.m. and he realized that they'd been sitting there the entire night, simply conversing. He couldn't even remember the last time when he'd been up just talking and even laughing with someone.

"You know, when that kitten grows up and starts talking, mouthing off and shit, you're gonna have your hands full".

She leaned forward, dangerously close to his face, and narrowed her eyes at him "Kittens do not spontaneously start talking like humans when they grow up Victor. I'm not falling for this one".

He grinned smugly "Are you sure? How do you know?"

She bit her lip and thought about it for a while. No, it couldn't be true. He was pestering her again.

"I saw a moment of doubt there in your eyes Aria".

"You're making it up Victor. And I'm not stupid".

She would look it up tomorrow. Even though she was pretty sure he just made it up to screw with her.

He chuckled mischievously "I didn't say you were. It's late" he pointed out "We're going to bed".

"Can I take Simba to the bedroom and let him sleep on the sofa? I don't think he's comfortable sleeping alone yet".

"Do what you want" Victor said as he got up and stretched out.

Once in the bedroom, Aria busied herself putting food and water out for Simba "I'll leave the door open a little bit, so he can come and go as he wants" she said as Simba jumped on the sofa and made himself comfortable.

Victor eyed her while she took care of the little cat. If she could do this, how hard could a baby be for her really? He shrugged an cracked his neck, it was still a fine plan. And he would not give it up. This is what he got her for. He just had to find a good moment to tell her what he expected her to do. Because yeah, he sort of had to tell her before she was due.

Aria walked around him to close the curtains as Victor undressed himself on the left side of the bed. She picked up a brush from the night stand and quickly combed her hair. She looked at him for a long time and thought about the movie she had seen this afternoon.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he nonchalantly threw his shirt over the big chair and kicked off his shoes.

Aria put away the brush and bit her lip "Am I a prostitute Victor?".

He kept a straight face as he stared at her "The fuck are you talking about?".

"Well" she spoke carefully, not wanting to anger him "I saw this movie. There was a woman who made a living by having intercourse with men. Isn't that what I'm doing? Did you buy me for sex?".

Victor slowly unbuckled his belt and tossed his black jeans on the chair also "Well little one" he spoke darkly as he walked around the bed to where she was standing on the other side "If you are a prostitute, you're not a very good one".

"Why not?".

"For one, you're still dressed" he said as he started opening the top buttons of her dress.

She was looking at him most seriously. It made it hard for him to keep up this appearance. He sighed, took off the dress and pushed her on the bed "You're not a fucking prostitute Aria".

She recognized a little irritation in his voice "Sorry" she said quickly "I just don't understand what I am sometimes. So I'm looking for references".

He leaned over her, one sharp talon caressing her neck, down to her breast. Victor attacked her neck and Aria moaned. Why was her neck always so fucking sensitive? Her limbs basically gave into anything when he put his mouth there.

"You're not a slave" he whispered as he pushed her down and crawled on top of her "You're not a prostitute either" he continued as he licked, kissed and bit all the way up from breast to her neck and onto her lips "You're just mine" he growled softly against her mouth.

He then kissed her possessively and Aria's hands slowly felt up and down his hard chest. She sighed and moaned, why did this always make her feel so damn good? Victor's claw ripped her bra in two pieces and he kissed her downwards again until he reached her wet pussy and pushed up her legs.

Her panties were off in a second and before she realized what he was doing, he was licking and kissing her where she was most sensitive. He wanted to taste her, and he wanted her to come for him. His tongue lapped up the juices between her wet folds as he moved in small circles around her clit.

Aria thought she was losing her mind completely. Her claws ripped into the sheet as several following explosions coursed through her body. Victor was very content with himself when Aria was panting madly, catching her breath as he moved up on her. He pushed one of her legs up and pushed the tip of his cock against her entrance. She still had her eyes closed and instinctively moved up against him, she wanted to feel him buried inside her.

He leaned on one arm, so he wouldn't crush her, as his other arm reached around her back and neck. Holding her tightly against him as he fucked her. His lips claiming her mouth.

She was his.

* * *

><p>He woke up when she turned around in her sleep. Her face now pressed against his chest and his arm still around her. When the fuck did they start sleeping like this?<p>

No nightmares, he realized. He looked down at her and smelled her hair. That same intoxicating smell.

"I'll make you a deal" he whispered into her ear "Exactly three months from now, I will explain to you why I bought you".

Aria smiled groggily as she touched him "Thank you" she sleepily replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Private

"What do you want Jimmy?" Victor asked agitatedly as he leaned back into his big chair.

His younger brother had suddenly been standing in front of his gate. And Victor had to admit, he was a little curious why the Runt traveled all the way to Canada to knock on his door. But his senses also instantly spiked up, he felt more than a little protective and the only reason Jimmy had been allowed to come in, was because Aria was out with Cora.

"The professor sent me. Is it true?" James Logan asked as he stared at Victor intensely.

Victor grinned, this would be a nice game. "Is what true?" he asked provocatively.

"Are you holding some girl here against her will? To breed with?".

Victor yawned "Well, that's only half true, depending on the way you look at things".

"God damn it Victor! Have you gone fucking mad? We all thought you were cleaning up your act for fuck sake".

"What? You and your little friends? You all thought I was a changed man? Fucking hilarious" Victor mocked him "How did you find out about it anyway?" he snorted.

Logan sighed as he ran a hand through his thick hair "The professor located a large group of mutants in danger the other week. Turns out some psychopaths set up an arena on a deserted island. Mutants were fighting and killing each other while others placed bets to make some money. It's been running for years. As soon as we got there, it was a fucking hazard, mutants had taken over, buildings were burning down. People being slaughtered".

"Good" Victor growled contently.

"We got most of the mutants out alive. But the people who ran the place, they were all dead. We also found the files on the people who used to be locked up there. Several were missing. One of them was a young feral girl, everyone from that arena knew her. They told us she had been sold a about a month prior to the outbreak. And personally, I could only think of one asshole insane and rich enough to pay 5 million for a female feral".

Victor's grin widened "Good for you little brother, you can put two and two together. Now what do you want from me?".

"Screw you Victor. The professor wants you to let her go. He's invited her to his school to make sure she's alright".

"She's fine and she's not going anywhere".

Logan growled, instantly annoyed with his older brother "The professor feels that you're probably not the best influence for her to be around right now. And I agree with that. So does doctor McCoy. He wants to examine her".

Victor growled loudly "That's not going to happen little brother. You wasted your time coming all this way, we're fine the way we are. And I'm not letting you take her".

"For fuck sake Victor. You can't just take a young woman hostage in your house you perverted fuck!" Logan was really losing his temper "How old is she anyway?".

Victor just chuckled "She's 20 and I don't think she's really here against here will Jimmy. She hasn't tried to escape and she can do as she wants really, within boundaries of course".

"She's 20 an you're 200! Also, you paid for her! You bought a fucking person Victor. That's fucking insane and what for anyway? To breed?!".

"Exactly" Victor confirmed him as if it was the most usual thing to do on earth "And if you're smart little brother, you forget about that mindreading bitch of yours and you also find a feral woman to breed with. We're a dying race and I can't have that".

Logan leaned forward, his eyes shooting bullets at Victor's "Maybe you haven't noticed, but feral women are in short supply these days you fuck".

Victor smirked "So that's what this is about? You're jealous little brother? You wanna take what's mine?".

"Fuck this shit" Logan shook his head "I'm not having this discussion. The professor sent me to tell you that he's planning on putting a stop to what you're doing. You can't keep the girl here. Where is she anyway?".

"Like I told you Jimmy, she's allowed to go out. Right now she's out with my housekeeper which is the only reason you were allowed to come in".

Logan scoffed "So she's allowed to do whatever she wants unless that means meeting people who might be able to help her get away from you?".

"She doesn't need help getting away from me. Because she is not getting away from me" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Just go back to your professor and tell him that I will never give her up and I would rather kill every one of you before handing her over. So forget about this little rescue mission of yours. It's not happening. The girl is staying here with me".

"We'll see" Logan said as he got up and walked away "I'll let myself out".

"You will not take this from me Jimmy" Victor hissed before Logan stormed off.

* * *

><p>They were still chattering when Aria closed the door behind them. Cora was laughing at something Aria had just told her, but Victor never heard the joke as he crossed the hallway with big strides.<p>

"Cora, get back to work" he snapped at his housekeeper. His eyes were blazing with anger. Then he grabbed Aria's upper arm tightly "You come with me" he said as he almost dragged her to his bedroom.

Aria was a little flabbergasted as he banged the door shut. He was in a foul mood again, which was strange because he hadn't been this morning.

"Take your clothes off" he said as he quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor.

She blinked, still a little frozen from his sudden mood change "What?" was all she managed to get out.

He growled and moved in on her "It seems you've forgotten why you're here" he snapped as he ripped her dress to pieces and tossed it aside "Get on the bed" he commanded her as he grabbed her arm again, turned her around and pushed her down on the bed.

In tore through her panties and bra in one swift angry move. He took out his hard cock, pushed her legs open and grabbed onto her hair as he pushed inside her forcefully.

Aria yelped, now it was hurting again. And she was confused why he was suddenly treating her this way. After the first night in his house, he had never been really mean to her again. Maybe she had done something wrong? It seemed he was really angry about something. But he also smelled worried, stressed out even.

Victor ignored the little pain she was in, he just wanted to be inside her. She was his, and no one would ever take her from him. Ever.

"Ah!" she groaned painfully when his claws dug into her ass. He continued to fuck her roughly from behind, pushing in and out of her forcefully.

He was breathing heavily "You're not my slave, you are not my whore" he groaned "You're just mine! Do you understand?" he forced her to answer as he entangled her hair and tugged it sharply.

"Yes" she whispered.

Another sharp tug "Yes what?" he demanded.

"Yes Victor" she moaned a little louder.

"Good" he replied as he slowly let go of her hair, suddenly realizing he was taking his anger out on her. Not that he usually gave a shit. But something inside him told him to take it a little easy.

He leaned over her back and removed a few strands of hair from her face and neck. His lips found her neck as he continued to fuck her like an animal, but a little slower now. He slowly licked her neck and even kissed it. She relaxed a little and could smell Victor's anger substantially fading.

He brought one of his legs up next to her as he grasped to her waist tightly and fucked her with increasing pace again. Her head was still pressed into the pillows as he fucked her harder and harder until he climaxed inside her with a wild roar.

Victor fell forward with enough sense not to crush her small form. Aria just laid really still, wondering what had made him so angry. She wasn't afraid of him, but it was a little scary when he was angry like he was now. He was unpredictable. Besides, she wasn't used to letting her guard down and yet that is exactly what she had done the last couple of weeks around Victor. After their first night, he had never been cruel to her anymore, and so Aria relaxed around him quite easily. Something she had never done before.

Victor got off her and sat up on the bed, his back leaning against the head board. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, thinking about those fucking X-men who knew about Aria now and wanted to take her away from her. They'd all be dead before that happened. He would not ever let her go.

"Did I do something wrong?" she carefully broke the silence between them as she turned around to look at him.

He opened his eyes as he sighed "The fuck are you talking about?".

"Just that" she started fidgeting a little "When Cora and I left for the zoo, you were in a good mood. Now it seems I've done something to anger you. Did we stay out too long?".

He looked away and shook his head "You did nothing wrong".

She bit her lip, she wanted to know what was wrong "It was that man wasn't it?" she continued to ask him.

"What man?" he grunted lowly.

"The man who was here before Cora and I got back. He did something to make you angry, didn't he?".

He gave her a puzzled look "How do you know about that?".

She moved up to sit next to him "I could smell him when we came in" she explained as she pulled her knees up against her chest.

He chuckled a little "Sometimes I forget that you're like me" his thumb slowly stroked her lips. "Because you look so fragile. But you're not, are you?" he smirked lustfully, thinking of fucking her again.

She smiled at him a little "So who was he?".

Victor leaned his head against the head board again and sighed deeply "He's my brother and we don't get along".

"How come?".

"Did I ever tell you that you ask a lot of questions frail?".

"Yes, many times Victor, so how come you and your brother don't get along?".

He chuckled at the fact that she simply continued to ask him a question.

Aria sat up, moved really close to him and instinctively reached for his hand. She started rubbing it slowly, moving in circles with her soft fingers and applying just the right pressure on his muscles. Victor wondered why he'd let her do it. It was stupid and she was giving him that dumb smile again. She didn't know why she was doing it either, she just felt like touching him. She wanted his anger to disappear.

He relaxed again and even felt a tip of guilt for treating her the way he just had. He wanted to remind himself that this was exactly why he got her in the first place so he had nothing to be sorry for. But his plan of buying some feral bitch for his sexual needs and breeding, had turned out a little different because she had turned out a little different.

"Jimmy and I've been through a lot together, and then he just fucked off". He started telling her about James Logan. He told her about their childhoods, how they would always stick together, how their parents died and how they ran away together. He told her about the wars he fought and where the dreams came from. He told her every single detail of the time he and Jimmy had spent together. He told her honestly about the fuck up he made with Stryker and how Jimmy had left him, never wanting anything to do with him. But when his little brother had lost his memory, Victor had been there for him. Helping him retrieving the information and bringing down Stryker and his operation together. Ever since, they had gotten along slightly better.

Finally he told her that he had never really forgiven Jimmy for leaving him like that. After all those years. Even though they were on speaking terms again. Their brotherly relationship was currently build on very thin ice.

"Now they know about you. Jimmy came to my house, telling me that he wants to take you with him to some professor so you can be examined".

Her eyes widened, she really did not like that idea "But you won't let them right? It's not legal Victor, because you bought me so they cannot steal me".

He chuckled as he pulled a little closer, feeling extremely possessive right now "Don't worry, they aren't taking you".

"Good" she whispered as she relaxed against his chest.

It annoyed him, the fact that he had taken his anger out on her. But what was even worse, was that it felt suspiciously close to guilt. Something he had never experienced before. He never cared.

"Listen-" he clumsily started to come up with something to say as he avoided her eyes "Maybe I was out of line there" he tried to explain himself "Jimmy really pissed me off. Are you hurt?".

"Nah" she whispered softly as her hands slowly ran up and down his chest "Nothing I can't handle".

Aria at the same time felt something close to shame that she'd enjoyed it. No matter how rough it was.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay my dear?" Cora asked with a concerned look on her face when Aria walked into the kitchen.<p>

The feral girl smiled "I'm fine thank you. He was just a little angry".

"But not with you surely?" the older lady asked with surprise and also worry.

"No, not with me. Just something which upset him".

"Well good" Cora said "Well, no, not good, blast that man! He shouldn't take it out on you like that".

"Cora it's okay, he didn't hurt me".

Cora exhaled slowly but suspiciously "Good. I know we've only known each other for two months or so, but I've grown rather fond of you young lady. And I would definitely say that we have become friends don't you think?".

Aria smiled shyly "I really like you too Cora. And even though I've never had a friend, so I'm not sure how that feels, I do think that we are friends yes".

"Good" Cora said as she patted Aria's hand reassuringly "I will make you some tea my dear".

They sat together and chatted for a little while. Aria showed Cora how far she was with her studies of languages. So far she had become rather good at speaking Spanish, Russian and Italian. And soon she would start learning another language but she had not yet decided which one. Cora was really impressed with the younger girl's learning skills.

"Do you actually like it here Aria?" Cora straight out asked the girl at some point. She really had to know. She felt a little protective over the young girl.

Aria smiled at this "I do, yes. I can read books and find out about the world. I've learned so many new things and I finally know what it's like to be free. I can even play videogames".

Cora tried hard to keep a straight face but scoffed a little anyway.

_'Free'.  
><em>  
>Did the young woman seriously believe that she was free? Oh well, this life was probably still a lot better than her previous one. Cora wanted to ask the girl if she really understood what the word 'free' meant, but she decided it'd be best not to mingle in mister Creed's affairs.<p>

"Well, good" she said "Just let me know if there is ever anything I can do to make your life easier or better".

"Thank you Cora, but I doubt that will be necessary. You have done so much already". Aria said, but suddenly her face changed and she looked rather puzzled.

"Something wrong child?".

"No, well, it's just-" Aria had trouble finding the right words "Like I said, my life right now is very nice. But I never understood why he got me. I don't understand why someone would pay five million dollars for someone like me to just sit around his house all day. This house alone probably cost something around five million dollars, so why buy me for the same price?".

Cora couldn't believe her ears. Mister Creed had never actually told her?

"Well he sort of explained it to me, but it's just not clear" Aria continued with the same confused look on her face "He told me that I should just open my legs and let him fuck me when he wants to. But since I like that so much, that cannot really be a job right?".

Cora was bright red right by now and chuckled nervously "My dear that is very private information you shouldn't share with other people".

"I'm sorry, which part?" Aria asked with a blank expression, not understanding why this was something which she shouldn't have said to her friend. Didn't everyone have sex?

"Well, you see" Cora stuttered, slightly out of her debt here "Sex. You can talk about it in general but sometimes, when it gets too personal, it's best to keep it to yourself".

Aria still didn't quite get why this particular subject was so secretive "Why?" she asked.

Cora smiled "Sex between two people is very intimate. It's a lot nicer when you don't talk about it to other people so only you and mister Creed know about it. But that is of course up to you".

"Oh, I think I get it" she exclaimed as she pointed her finger the air "The details of sex should be our secret because that will make it even nicer".

"Precisely" Cora concluded slightly relieved.

She also did not plan on telling Aria that having sex with Creed, was not her only job. But she would definitely scold mister Creed for still not telling the girl what his plans for her were.

* * *

><p>When Victor woke up the next morning, his arm and right leg were sprawled over Aria's little body. Memories of the night before returned to him as he remembered that the blankets had fallen off somewhere in the middle of the night. Covering her with his body to keep her warm had been his instinctive feral reaction.<p>

He grumbled, it annoyed him partially. Yet he pulled her closer as she purred into his chest. She smelled delicious.

_They will not have her._


	10. Chapter 10: Casualty

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She could smell it, the mutant person moving outside the walls and gates surrounding their house. What did he want from her?! She wished Victor was here. But he had gone for the day. He promised he'd be back tonight around dinner time. Told her to study her languages and after that she could do whatever she liked. And what she liked, was to go swimming in the heated outside pool while it was cold outside. But not with that dog-person luring outside.<p>

Fuck this, she decided, this was their house! Victor and hers, or so he had told her anyway. That this was her house also. So other people would not decide where she could go.

She walked outside angrily. Annoyed by the stalker outside the gates. He quickly disappeared as she came outside.

"I can see you" she called out to him "I have seen and smelled you the entire time so just show me who you are because I will find you and hurt you if you don't".

Slowly but eventually, a tall dark haired man with side burns like Victor stood in front of the big gate. She could smell he was feral and if he wanted, he could easily jump over the gate. Even though it was twice his length.

"Who are you?" she asked quite defensively. But she already knew who this man was.

He held out his hand through the gate "My name is James Logan. I'm Victor's brother".

Aria did not shake the man's hand. Instead she looked at him nervously for a moment and then moved closer to the gates "You can't come in here. Victor told me about you, I'm not allowed to let you in. So please go away".

"Listen" James Logan said as he put up his hands "I'm not going to hurt you and I won't come in. I will stay here, outside the gates. I just want to talk to you, alright? I want to make sure you're okay. I swear, that's all I'm here for".

"Well" she responded insecurely "I guess that's okay, but you better stay on that side of the gate. Because I will hurt you if you try to come in. And Victor won't like it when I tell him you've been here".

"You don't need to tell him. He doesn't need to know. I just want to talk to you".

Aria took in a deep breath "So talk".

"My name is James Logan. I'm a teacher at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. That school is a special place for people like you and me, for mutants. The professor who sent me here, well, let's just say he really cares about mutants and when he found out what happened to you, he wanted to meet you".

Aria frowned "What do you mean what happened to me?".

Logan growled "Ya know, Victor abducting you and keeping you here and all".

Aria scoffed in atrocity "He didn't abduct me. He paid for me, fair and square".

"Yeah sorry I forgot, he bought you" Logan replied as he rolled his eyes "Look. I just want you to know that we are here for you. And I wanna take you with me to the professor. You'll be safe there".

"Listen, mister Logan sir, you seem like a good person and your friends must be also. But I am fine where I am right now and I really don't want any trouble for Victor so maybe you should just leave us alone".

"Aria, you need to understand that is it against the law to buy a person and keep her hostage".

"I am not a hostage!" she spoke quite defensively.

Logan was dumbfounded, did this girl seriously think that she was not a hostage? He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Look mister, I really think you should leave now" she said as she stared to walk back towards the house.

"Aria" Logan called after her "Can you do one thing for me?".

She turned around hesitantly "What?".

"Ask him if you can leave. Ask Victor to let you go".

She shook her head and walked back towards the house. Why on earth would she do that?

* * *

><p>Aria quietly walked into the living room, Victor was sitting on the couch, going through some papers and files, work probably. He came home about 10 minutes ago but still had a lot of work to do.<p>

"Uh, Victor?".

"Hm?".

"Your brother was here again today".

His head snapped up and he instantly put down the papers "You didn't let him into the house did you?".

She shook her head immediately "No".

"Good" he said as he relaxed again.

"But uhm-" she hesitantly tried to explain "We did talk for a bit. Through the gates".

He growled under his breath.

She moved closer to him "Did I do wrong?".

He looked at her worried face and reached out his hand "Come here" he said.

She strolled towards him and when she reached him, she instinctively sat astride on his lap. He placed both his big hands on her sides.

"You did nothing wrong" his hands moved up to the side of her face "I just fucking hate him from time to time. He's a pain in the ass. What did you two talk about?".

She shrugged "It was a very brief conversation. I went outside to tell him to go away. He introduced himself and told me he wanted me to come with him to this school. He said some bad things about you and then I ended the conversation".

Victor sighed. He had hoped that after his talk with Jimmy, those X-men would leave them alone. But instead Jimmy had come again when he was out of the house. Victor growled. He would have to keep an even closer eye on Aria from now on.

She snaked her little arms around his neck "He's gone now, so everything is fine, right?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

He smiled grimly "Yeah, everything's fine".

Aria moved her face closer to his and carefully placed her soft lips upon his. Ever since he had first kissed her, she wanted to do it more often, but she was also a little afraid he would reject her.

His arms entwined her body though, as he opened his mouth to kiss her back. The kiss was slow at first but soon became more forceful, he claimed her mouth. And as he brought her down on the couch while kissing her possessively, he knew he would never ever let anyone fucking take her away from him. She was his. And he would die before he'd let that happen.

He broke away for a second "Listen, tomorrow I have to go to Russia for work, just a few days. And you're coming with me".

Her eyes grew wide "Really? To Russia? And I'm coming?".

He frowned "Yeah, I just said all that. Are you deaf?".

She laughed softly "Sorry, I'm just really excited. What should I do there? What should I bring?".

"Just pack some clothes, I'll order some evening wear for you. Bring books or whatever you like to spend time with cuz you'll be bored when I'm working. Oh yeah, and put this around your finger" he said as he pulled a ring from his pocket and put it around her finger.

"What is it for?" she asked curiously as she looked at the ring.

"Just a casualty. You have to wear it at all times, understood? Never take it off".

She nodded "Okay I won't. It's very pretty" she smiled at her finger "Oh, you have one also" she pointed out as she looked at his finger.

"Yeah" he grunted, glad she didn't know what it was really for.

Jimmy's words still resounded in his head;

_'Listen asshole, just because you got a corrupt public servant at city hall to forge some marital papers, doesn't mean you're married'._

Victor had straight out laughed in his face and told him that was exactly what it meant.

* * *

><p>Aria had never been in a plain before. And what she knew from plains, was that there usually were a lot more people aboard. But Victor explained that this was his own plain. So they were the only passengers. She had been super excited all the way, and he had to admit; it was quite amusing.<p>

"Look outside Victor!" she eagerly told him "Everything is miniature from up here!".

He chuckled as he went through some work papers "I know, I've seen it many times before".

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed with her hands and nose pressed up against the glass as she stared down at the earth. The landscape got smaller and smaller before her eyes.

He looked her over in her cute green dress and little boots. She obviously didn't realize how cold Moscow was this time of year. It was a good thing he brought some winter wear for her or she would freeze to death. Then again she was feral so she wouldn't get cold easily.

"Did you bring anything to keep you occupied?" he asked her as he put his papers away "This is a long flight and you'll be bored in no time".

She looked at him and nodded "Yes, I brought books and music but I'm sure I won't be bored, look how amazing everything looks from up here" she perkily replied as she continued to stare out the window again.

He chuckled and shook his head "I bet you won't be staring out of that window for nine hours straight, cuz that's how long this flight is. You can watch movies if you like" he said as he pointed towards the big screen at the back of the plain.

She leaned back into her chair, took a book from her bag and smiled at him "Did you bring anything to keep you occupied or just work?" she asked.

Victor grinned lustfully at her "I brought something".

"What is it?"

"You".

"Oh" she smiled self-consciously and went back to her book quickly with a slight blush on her face.

Victor had been wrong though. Aria didn't get bored easily at all. And she did stare out of the window quite a lot. The rest of the time she was reading a book while listening to music on her headphones and when she got tired, she still refused to go to sleep because everything was too exciting. Eventually she put her book down and joined Victor on the big couch in the back off the plain.

"You tired little one?" he asked as he stared at the screen.

"No" she yawned "Lack of energy. What are you watching?" Aria joined Victor on the couch as she laid down and put her head in his lap.

"I have no fucking clue" he replied "Some shit about ancient Egypt".

Just before her eyes closed she recognized what he was watching "I like this channel, it teaches me a lot about history" she sleepily said.

"Hm" he mused "What did it teach you so far?".

But Aria was drifting off to sleep and was now too tired to answer him.

He closed his eyes and leaned back "Bet it taught you how to be a nosy little kitten" he murmured.

"I heard that" she whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"I know what the ring is for you know" she whispered against his lips as he tried to catch her lower lip between his teeth.<em>

_She wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him kiss her. Not this time. His stomach turned, she rejected him. He'd always known that she would someday reject him. Her cold eyes were narrowed at him, her usually beautiful features now showing a look of despise and loathing._

_"I know more than you think" her voice was threatening "I know everything Victor Creed"._

_His mouth was dry and he couldn't move his limbs. He wanted to speak but he choked up. What the hell was happening? Why was he paralyzed?_

_"It doesn't mean anything Victor" her voice was pure hatred by now "The ring, the papers you forged, it means nothing. I would never be yours willingly" her little hands ruining his shirt as she scratched his chest, his body still wouldn't move._

_"You're just an animal" she growled as her sharp nails impaled his chest wickedly "A monster. No one will ever love you, because you see-" her nails dug deeper as she slowly entangled the place where his heart should be with her sharp claws "You have no place for love in your heart, because you have no heart"._

His head pounded as his vision blurred slowly. Shocks went through him as his body bounced on the couch. The plain was probably shaking with turbulence.

"Victor?" A female voice, quietly and far away.

The plain shook again. Fiercer this time. The same voice resounded in the distance. It was her voice. Something warm was pressed against his shoulders.

Shaking him, or maybe holding him. He couldn't move yet. Everything was blurry.

"Victor!".

He felt it now more clearly, something was holding him down, shaking him lightly.

His eyes flashed open in shock. He roared wildly and instinctively, his claws extended as they went straight for the object holding him back.

His vision returned and he was staring straight into her big frightened eyes.

_A dream._

Just a dream.

Not real.

She looked at him with shock and then flinched in pain.

"Fuck!" he growled as he quickly retracted his claws and let go of her arms "Fuck, Aria, are you-".

There was blood, he reached for her arms, taking in the damage. But before he even touched her again the wounds had healed, leaving small stains of blood behind.

"I'm fine" she stuttered with eyes big as tea cups while trying to mask the scents of fear leaving her body "Healing f-f-factor remember. I tried to wake you" she staggered "Were you having a nightmare?".

He looked around him frantically.

The plain. They had landed. It had just been a bad dream.

"Was it one of those nightmares?" she asked in genuine concern when he didn't answer her.

He looked her over, but no matter how many times he'd take her in, those blood stains would not remove themselves. He had fucking attacked her and he cursed himself for doing so.

"I don't remember" he lied about the nightmare "You alright?".

She smiled reassuringly "I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Like I said: healing factor. Though you ruined my cardigan. But then again you paid for it so you really ruined your own cardigan" she joked it off.

He smirked slowly "I never thought of myself as a cardigan owner".

She still looked at him with concern, not fear and definitely not hatred. That had just been a dream. He took a deep breath and exhaled, just a dream. There was no hatred, no loathing, she hadn't rejected him or called him a monster.

_Just a dream._

Her eyes were still focused on his, waiting for some kind of explanation. Her hand stroked his face slowly "You're sweaty" she laughed softly as she wiped the drops of water from his hand. Her hand lowered as she stroked his side burns. Her face moved closer and she slowly kissed him.

His arms instantly wrapped around her, pressing her tightly against him as he kissed her with hungry and familiar passion. She was still here, it was just a dream. She wouldn't leave. Besides, she was his. She wasn't allowed to leave.

Aria carefully broke the kiss "Look, we're here" she nodded in the direction of the window as she took off the blooded cardigan.

Just when she wanted to get off him to search for some new clothes, he reached around her and grabbed her wrist "Don't do that again" he murmured.

She looked at him on confusion "What should I not do again?".

"When I'm like that in my sleep, don't try to wake me, it's dangerous".

"But Victor, you were having a nightmare".

"Doesn't matter. I'm telling you; don't do it again" he replied sharply. They had been lucky, it had just been her arms this time. He couldn't even imagine the consequences if he'd pierced her lower stomach some time. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review and let me know what you think! :-D<strong>  
><strong>I lo0o0o0o0o0ve reviews hehe<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Buildings

"Here is your key mister Creed" the hotel manager said as he handed him the keys to their executive suite "Will you be requiring any special services while you here?".

"We'll have breakfast in our room" Victor answered as he gazed at Aria from the corner of his eyes. She was all over the place and she was in awe of all the beauty around her.

"I shall write that down" the manager said as he looked at his watch at the same time "Will you be needing breakfast right now also?" he asked.

Victor's head snapped back to the manager for just a second as he answered "Yes" and then back to Aria again.

She was slowly walking through the big hotel lobby. Everything was so beautiful. She carefully touched the velvet chairs and found how soft they were. She smiled at an elderly couple who were watching her take everything in. They smiled back genuinely.

"First time here my dear?" the older lady asked.

Aria smiled "Yes madam".

She walked over to some artwork and stared it at. After all that she noticed the chandeliers and she was even more amazed. She stared at the ceiling and almost bumped into some random guy. She quickly apologized but he smiled charmingly, said it was no problem and continued his walk. But not before one more glance at her when he reached the door. She didn't notice and luckily neither did Victor. The chandeliers were holding all of her attention.

The manager had also noticed mister Creed's companion. She seemed a little too young for him but not by many years. Creed looked about 35 and the girl looked to be just 20 or somewhere around that age.

"Will your- uhm- your companion need any special services mister Creed?" he asked quite awkwardly.

Creed put his right hand with the golden ring on it on the desk "She's my wife. And no. Just breakfast".

The manager was visibly embarrassed. Yes he thought that the girl was either a prostitute or perhaps his mistress. But _not_ his wife.

"We will bring breakfast to your room at 9 in the morning and-".

"Make it 10" Creed interrupted.

"Certainly" the manager quickly replied "Tomorrow morning at 10 we shall bring you and your wife your breakfast. Do you have any certain preferences?".

"The usual but add some fruit and yoghurt. Oh, and tea" he grumbled as if asking for tea instantly swept away all his masculinity.

"Alright, your bags have been brought to your suite. So I wish you a pleasant stay and if you need anything, we will be here 24 hours a day".

Aria noticed they were ready to go up so she quickly joined Victor.

"Victor have you seen these chandeliers? They are huge!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

He nodded "I've been here before. Every single fucking time that I need to do business with the Russians actually".

She smiled "What do we do now?".

"We eat some breakfast. Sleep for a few hours. We will meet with some people I do business with around 3 p.m. and then we have dinner some place. You can choose the place".

Secretly Aria had hoped that maybe they could do something together in Moscow. So she would see something of the city and do something else with Victor than just having sex. Yet, she smiled and didn't complain. She was on the other side of the world in a first class hotel and someone was actually going to bring breakfast to their room. It seemed she had ended up in a Cinderella movie.

* * *

><p>"For fuck sake" Victor cursed as he looked at his phone.<p>

They were on their way to the conference center to meet with the people Victor had to do business with.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"They are delayed" he grunted as he put away his phone angrily "The meeting has been postponed until 9 p.m.. They're coming to the conference room in the hotel later".

He was visibly agitated and grunted some more. "This is a power game. Delay the meeting a few minutes prior. To let me know who's running things".

"Maybe it's not so bad" Aria replied carefully "Maybe we can do something together now".

He halted their tracks and looked at her "Is that what you want?".

Was this a trick questions? She wondered and didn't answer yet.

Victor looked around. He didn't like Russia. Then again he didn't like any place that wasn't home "You want to walk around this shit hole just for the hell of it?" he asked as he gestured around.

"Shit hole?" she laughed "Are you playing a joke on me again? Look at this. It is beautiful here".

He looked around grumpily "Yeah, well, I guess it has a certain charm to it. And we do have a lot of time to kill now" he looked at his watch and sighed "It's almost 3 p.m. We don't need to be back at the hotel until 9. Tell me what you want to do".

Her eyes widened "I can choose?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not" he shrugged it off.

She thought about it for a moment. She had never been here.

"Let's just walk around a little and look at buildings" she suggested.

He frowned disapprovingly "You want to look at a bunch of building?".

She nodded "Yes, is that weird?".

He shrugged "Looking at buildings is fucking boring. They're just buildings".

Aria started laughing. "What's funny?" he asked as he cocked one brow.

"Just that you said it was my choice. But there seems to be a little 'opt-out clause' in this arrangement".

He chuckled "Fair enough. Buildings it is".

He showed her the Great Kremlin Palace and the Sculpture park. They ate at some place called the Pizza Hut because it was her choice. Though it was definitely not his choice and he reminded himself to never let her choose eating establishments again. She often stopped walking at the most random spots to look at something common and he would have to clasp her hand and pull her along.

"What's that?" she asked when she stopped again to look at some gigantic building which reminded her of a cube.

"Cinema" he answered before grasping her and again and pulling her along.

They had a nice time. Even Victor and his loathing for pointless tourist attractions had to admit to that. But he'd rather kill time by fucking her brains out at the hotel so he wanted to get back in time.

"What's a cinema?" she asked as she walked along again.

"You've never been-" he grunted at his own thoughtlessness. Of course she had never been to a fucking cinema "It's where they show movies on a big screen" he explained instead "We have some time if you wanna try it".

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

He grinned. He would make the Russians wait until at least 10, maybe even 11 if he felt like it. Show them who's boss in this business transaction.

"You'll probably like this one" he said as he pointed out a poster on the outside of the cinema.

Aria looked at the poster of a beautiful but dangerous looking woman "Maleficent" she read out loud.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we can go outside again tomorrow, into the snow!" she suggested when they entered their suite that night.<p>

"Maybe" Victor had replied. He had other plans for her though. And after breakfast he wanted to get on his jet and fly home.

The business meeting would start soon and he had to get some decent food in her before that. But after that, it would just be them and the hotel suite.

Aria had never seen snow before, only on the television. And she loved it instantly. She tried to remember if she'd ever seen snow when she was a little girl, but she couldn't remember. Victor had explained that it doesn't snow everywhere in winter. So perhaps she used to live somewhere with a warmer climate and no snow. But it would start snowing in Canada soon and Aria couldn't wait.

The hotel in Moscow was scandalously luxurious, especially their suite. Victor explained that they would have some dinner first and then meet with the Russian business-people in the conference room downstairs. They could wait for them now.

Aria looked at herself in the big mirror of their room. She hardly recognized herself. She usually didn't stare at herself in the mirror, she didn't see the use, but now she had to blink several times before realizing it really was her reflection staring back.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked as he came out of the bathroom, wearing a tux.

She carefully bit her lip "Well, I'm afraid that I am, what's that word again-" She thought hard for a second "Overdressed?".

He smirked lustfully as he looked her over. She was wearing a long black dress, the thin material flowing around her, showing every curve. It had an open back, leaving her to feel a little exposed. Also, the red lipstick made her more seductive than ever.

"No" he said as he moved closer to her "You won't be overdressed, trust me. You look fine" he said as one of his talons slowly trace down her bare back.

He groaned in frustration, he could feel himself getting hard just by staring at her. But she had to eat something and so he had to restrain himself which annoyed the hell out of him.

"I wanted to put my hair up like ladies on television but there was too much hair" she sounded disappointed "Maybe I should get it cut some time".

His hand followed the long braid which hung loosely over her shoulder all the way down to her hips "If you want to make me angry, you should do just that" he spoke slowly as his lips lingered along her neck.

"Okay I won't do that then" Aria snickered softly.

He took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand instead of what he really wanted to do with her right now. "Let's go" he finally said as he removed his lips from her neckline.

* * *

><p>The sky bar where they were going to have dinner, was also at the top floor of the hotel. Aria almost couldn't believe her eyes. They were sitting in a beautiful booth next to the window and the restaurant was slowly turning so you could see the entire city.<p>

"You best not stare out of the window the whole fucking night" Victor said as they sat down and Aria instantly scooted over to the window, gazing outside in amazement.

"Of course not" she reassured him as she quickly brought her attention back to him "Cora taught me that when I'm in company, I should focus on my company. So I will simply stare at you the entire night".

He chuckled "I take it back. Stare outside all you like".

"Mister Creed, welcome back!" the waiter greeted him heartily "And you have brought some lovely company too, it is not often that I see you with company sir".

"You've never seen me in company Alexander" Victor greeted him "Good to see you're still running things up here".

"Like a tight ship mister Creed, as always".

"This is Aria" Victor introduced his company "Aria Creed".

"Aah! But of course!" Alexander said as if it suddenly all made sense. He noticed their rings when Aria politely shook his hand, he had never seen a wedding ring on Victor's finger and he never expected such a thing either "Well this is certainly something I didn't expect to witness before my time. Congratulations to the both of you!" Alexander finally said as he handed them the menu cards.

Victor gave it straight back to him "I'll have the usual and thank you".

Aria smiled politely at Alexander "I'd like some tea and I need a moment to look at the menu please".

"Of course" Alexander smiled "So are you here on your honey-".

"We're here on business" Victor quickly interrupted him.

"I see" Alexander concluded "Well, I will leave you to it. I'll be back with your tea soon".

"Thank you" Aria replied.

Victor wondered how much Aria had grasped from that conversation.

"I can't make up my mind" she whispered to the menu card "I think I'm just gonna have what you have".

"You don't know what I'm having" he pointed out.

"I know it will have meat" she grinned at him.

He chuckled "Fair enough".

She put the menu card back on the table "Why did the waiter congratulate you? Is it your birthday? Did I forget that it's your birthday?" she asked with big eyes, afraid she really had forgotten his birthday.

"No, it's not my birthday. I just come here often so he knows me. He congratulated me on my business with the Russians, just a business thing".

"Phew!" she sighed in relief "When is your birthday Victor?".

"It's September 5th".

"Oh, that's a long time from now" she sounded slightly disappointed "But I will remember that".

"Why?" he scoffed "You gonna get me a present?".

"Isn't that what people do on birthdays?".

For a moment he was tempted to tell her that he didn't do birthdays. That it was a petty tradition and that she couldn't get him anything anyway because she didn't have a bank account or money of her own. But luckily for Aria, Alexander came back with her tea and he took their orders.

"Hm" Victor groaned once the waiter was gone "You know what September 5th also is?".

"No".

"It's the day I got you" he grinned wickedly.

Aria giggled a little "Funny".

"I'm serious. I got you for my birthday" he said as he stretched out slowly "So do you wanna know when your own birthday is?".

"I already know. It's the 10th of January" she answered smartly.

He nodded "That's right. I'm surprised you know".

"Well, I have some memories from before they took me. And they are slowly coming back to me more and more" she forced a little smile on her face "So, can I ask you something else?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Go ahead".

"What kind of work do you do? I mean, when you're out, what is it that you do? Or is it a secret?".

"One is a secret" Victor said as he cocked a brow "But not from you. You see, I have two jobs. One is a real job which makes the money and the other one, well, it also makes money but it's mostly pleasure".

She stared at him, a look of expectation in her eyes "Tell me about the secret one" she replied filled with excitement.

He chuckled "It's very simple Aria. Sometimes, I go out and kill someone. For money".

She thought about it for a second, taking it all in. "So, like I did then?" she asked him curiously.

"No, not like you did. I don't really have to fight to do it. Some people hire me to get rid of other people. It's called contracting".

"I see" she leaned forward over the table to whisper "Do you ever feel guilty?".

He scoffed lightly "No. They are no innocents, trust me" he said as he grinned at her "Why? Did you ever feel guilty?".

She sighed and looked at the table for a second. She wasn't sure if she wanted to show Victor this side of her. But she did.

"Not back then" she finally answered him "But now that I'm off those drugs they fed me and my memory is coming back slowly, I sometimes feel bad about it".

He gave her a strange look "Well, not like they gave you a choice. It was kill or be killed, that is life".

She smiled at him, he was right. She would not have done it willingly. But she had had no choice back then.

"So what about your other job? That's the one we're here for right?" she changed the subject again.

He nodded "Many years ago I started a company which builds ships. Very big ones. Mostly cargo ships. Other companies need them for transport and they hire my company to build them. It's turned out to be quite the business".

"That does sound like a really cool job".

Victor cocked his head and as he looked at her, a plan came to mind. Since she felt so useless sitting around the house and she spoke several languages fluently, he could make her his personal assistant. Not that he needed one, but just to keep her close and to make sure there would be no more talks with Jimmy while he was off to work.

"Cora tells me that you feel useless from time to time" he said.

She blushed a little, not wanting to seem ungrateful "A little. I study a lot but at the end of the day I just feel like should've done something of use to someone else. Like I should have a job, as other people do".

"Here's an idea" he offered "You could work for me as an personal assistant. Means you come with me to meetings. I'll give you a job, we'll make up a contract and you'll have your own salary and bank account".

Aria looked super excited all of a sudden, her eyes big as tea cups "That sounds really good!" she exclaimed "I would love that" but then she bit her lip "Although I have no idea what a personal assistant does".

Victor smirked, he liked the idea of her traveling with him "You speak several languages fluently, I need someone who does that. I do a lot of business in Russia and South America. Sometimes they speak English, but sometimes we need a translator. When they don't speak English, you could be the translator. But now comes to most important part. When they do speak English, I need you to prick your ears. In these business meetings, they often fall back on their own language to consult with each other. That's when I need you to pay attention. I want you to tell me afterwards what they said. And if it something which I should know right away, signal me".

She listened carefully and smiled "I can do that. And of course I'll pretend that I have no idea what they're talking about".

"Very good" he nodded contently as he got up from the table "Make some room, I'll show you some things about my company".

Aria scooted over to the far side and Victor joined her on her side of the booth. For the rest of the night he showed her some papers and the website of his company. He explained about the business meeting they would have later at night as they ate their dinner. She liked the way he talked about his company, with a sense of pride. She liked the idea of him building something from scratch and apparently now the company was huge and successful. And she absolutely adored the idea of having an actual job. She could buy him a birthday present or perhaps something for Christmas. And also something for Cora and Simba of course. They had given her so much. She wanted to do something back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for no lemons, next one will have sexy time ;-)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Guilt

**AN: I will need a little more time for chapters from now on, because the next few chapters aren't done yet  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The minute they walked into the conference room Aria no longer felt overdressed. Everyone there was dressed immaculately. Although she felt a little uncomfortable due to the men staring at her.<p>

Everyone was being introduced and Aria wondered why Victor had only brought her. The Russians seemed to have brought their entire family or perhaps it was just their whole company? Victor and Aria sat down with two Russian men who apparently were the company CEO's. One seemed to be around 30 years old and the other must've been at least 60. The rest of the people who were part of the Russian company, stayed behind in the other room and didn't get involved in the meeting. So why they were even there, she had no clue. Just entourage she figured. To impress them perhaps?

Apparently Aria would be translating, since the older man did not speak English.

"My father says that you are very lucky to have such a lovely assistant" the younger Russian said as soon as they sat down together.

Victor's bared his teeth a little at the comment of the young Russian "She's not just my assistant" he hinted in order for the two men to keep their mouths shut about Aria.

Aria smiled shyly to the younger Russian "Thank you" she said. It was nice to be complimented and it made her feel good.

Victor growled softly at her and Aria quickly sat down focusing on her surroundings and the task at hand.

The meeting was quick. Which was nice because neither Victor nor Aria cared very much for it. The older looking man hadn't even said a word. His son did all the talking. And so there wasn't much to do for Aria but to sit and look pretty. She was glad to be back in their suite two hours later. Especially after the long day they had had.

She sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair, Aria could see Victor's reflection in the mirror. He was standing behind her and eyeing her dangerously. She had a feeling he was angry again. But she couldn't quite understand why. She slowly took off her jewelry and laid them out on the desk. When she wanted to get up and turn around to ask him why he was angry, Victor suddenly pressed her against the desk from behind.

"So you liked that hm?" he growled into her ear.

She was a bit surprised by his sudden anger "I liked what?".

"Being complimented by other men" he hissed through gritted teeth.

She looked puzzled and didn't understand what she had done wrong "Compliments are nice. They make me feel good. Was I wrong to feel that?".

His hand lingered around her throat as he pressed his throbbing hard on against her from behind. His other hand reached her waist and turned her around to face him. Victor lifted her onto the desk and kissed her possessively. He wasn't sure why he was so angry. She hadn't really done anything wrong. And yes, she did look fucking good tonight, like always, but slightly more even. Some other men noticed that, as they would, and it pissed him off like nothing else. But it wasn't as if she'd been flirting with them. She simply thanked them politely.

"Do you understand that you're beautiful?" he growled against her lips.

"Uhm…" she stammered without knowing the correct reply to this "No?" she answered him unsure of what he wanted to hear. Her looks had never been a priority to her.

His hands moved her dress up over her legs "Well you are. Fucking beautiful. Other men notice you. And it pisses me off".

She really did not know how to respond "I'm sorry?".

He pushed his hard groin against her pelvis "Nothing you can do about that" he growled as he kissed her again. His hands moved between her leg and started rubbing her center. Aria moaned, she swore his hands could work magic. She started moving against him as she kissed him back, greedily reaching for his tongue with hers. She loved the feeling of the rough texture of his tongue against hers.

Victor started to remove his clothes but Aria caught his hands, she wanted to undress him. And so she did, opening his buttons and removing the fabric from his body. When he was naked, he removed the straps from her shoulders and her dress fell to the floor. He tore through her panties and lifted her back onto the desk again as he attacked her neck.

Aria moaned painfully as he pinched her nipples and scraped her neck with his razor sharp teeth. He pushed her down on the desk with a firm grasp around her neck "You need to understand that you're mine and no one else's" he growled as he moved his cock against her entrance.

Aria hissed defensively as she held his arm with both her hands. It confused her how much she liked it when he held her down like this. She was supposed to feel threatened but she didn't. As if she instinctively knew that he would never actually break her neck or strangle her for real. He just wanted to impose his dominance over her.

Victor entered her slowly but soon increased his pace as he held her down tightly. His other hand moved onto her breast as he pinched her nipple again, she moaned softly as pain mixed with pleasure.

He moved his mouth close to her ears "You like this don't you" he growled darkly.

He pinched her nipple again when she said nothing "Answer me frail".

"Please" was all she could whimper as her head spun around.

"Please what?" he whispered as he pushed deep inside her "What do you want frail?".

"Don't stop" she begged him.

He smirked. No, he would not stop. He wouldn't stop until he'd satisfied his needs and filled her up with his cum. He pushed in and out of her violently. All sorts of items were falling off the desk but the two ferals were too occupied to take notice. His mouth found her lips again and the soft feel of her kisses eased his anger slightly.

Her arms entangled his neck as she tried to press him even closer to her, but there was already no more space left between their heated bodies "I'm sorry" she whispered against his mouth.

He growled, agitated with himself "You did nothing wrong" he grumbled lowly as he clasped onto her.

* * *

><p>"We can stay here today if you like" he casually said as they ate their breakfast in bed, not wanting it to mean anything "There's more to see here than some palace and the Pizza Hut".<strong><br>**  
>Her head snapped up instantly "Oh, can we really!?" she exclaimed excitedly as she dropped the croissant back onto her plate.<p>

"Yeah why not" he grumbled nonchalantly "We might as well fly tonight".

Her cute face shone brightly, the same dumb smile as always appearing once more "What will we do all day?" she asked.

"Well" Victor shrugged "There's more of them fucking buildings and attractions you like so much. And we should buy you some stuff".

Her smile widened as she realized he was actually going to walk around with her and check out tourist attractions in Moscow. "What kind of stuff do we need to buy?".

"Well" he shrugged casually "A phone for you, some more clothes which are suitable for business meetings and probably tape for your mouth so you won't ask so many questions".

She blushed "The tape is a joke right?".

He just glared at her semi-wickedly "I'm considering it" he said.

Victor had not been exaggerating, there was a lot to see in Moscow and she was glad he took her to witness it instead of flying home first thing in the morning. She didn't even mind the masses, he did though. Aria just stayed close to Victor so she wouldn't get lost. It didn't prevent her from bumping into people and random things though.

"For a feral, you are clumsy as hell" he stated at some point as he laughed at her.

The only thing she didn't really like was the shopping part at the end of their trip. But she didn't complain. Victor did not particularly enjoy shopping either. On the contrary. He hated it even more than Aria did. But they did need a few things for her. And he was told women usually also liked jewelry and shit like that. So that's what he got for her.

Buying off his guilt, is what Eric would call it.

* * *

><p>He stared at her from his seat on the plain. Her dress, her long braid, the few strands of hair which wouldn't be tamed. Why was she so damn soft? Why did she look so damn fragile? She was tough as hell. But the way she looked, no one would ever think she was. Her slender hands slowly roaming the pages of the book. Little smirks playing around her lips as she read. No one would ever guess. Not until they would notice the subtle hints that showed her mutation. Her long sharp nails, her teeth when she smiled kindly, her preying eyes when she wanted to.<p>

"Did you have a good time in Moscow?" he broke her trance.

She closed her book and looked at him with a soft smile "I had the best time. I'm glad you decided to stay one more day. Did you have a good time?" she asked him.

He shrugged "I don't care for it".

"You'd rather we went home as soon as possible. But you didn't" she replied quietly "Thank you".

He growled and turned his face towards the window. It was uncomfortable to look at her when she was spouting sentimental bullshit at him "Go back to your book".

She chuckled "How come you dislike being away from home?".

"I don't" he answered as he realized that it was true. He didn't actually mind being away from home. At least not this time. Usually she'd be right, he hated being away from home. But not this time. Because 'home' also meant back in the real world where his brother was. Jimmy who probably hadn't given up on his pursuit of Victor's mate.

He stared at her intensely, a deadly tranquility in his eyes as he thought about Jimmy taking her. The X-men taking her. Talking to her. Or her leaving. Willingly.

"Come here" he demanded suddenly.

Aria got up slowly as she put the book on the chair behind her. She walked over to Victor and stopped only 1 feet away from him.

"Get on your knees".

She never broke eye contact as she slowly moved to do as he said.

He nodded at the hard organ between his legs "You know what to do".

Her hands slowly moved over his dress pants and onto his belt buckle. She looked at him as she bit her lip carefully and undid his pants. He shifted a little to get them off faster. She chuckled. Someone was impatient. One hand grabbed onto his hard member as her other hand slowly stroked his chest.

She kissed the inside of his legs, wetting his skin. Then the other side. She blew cool air onto the wet skin. He groaned in surprise. His back arched and she felt the rumble of his growl.

Her hands grew more bold, wrapping around the hard shaft. He reached for her head and tangled her hair around his claws. His body rocked against her hands. He wanted her closer.

Her mouth moved up over his leg and the flick of her tongue teased his testicles. Victor closed his eyes, torn between letting her continue and demanding her to suck him right now without any more teasing.

Her tongue moved up his shaft and swept around the swollen head as she looked at him with big eyes. She teased him while he groaned and pushed forward, wanting to be inside her mouth. She backed off with a mischievous smile. Victor groaned and relaxed again. She took more of him into her mouth, applying intensifying pleasure as her head moved over him, again and again and again. She could feel the tension growing as her fingers moved downwards to tease his sack. She moved faster, pushing the tension further. Her hands applying slightly more pleasure. She moaned when he was deep in the back of her throat. He arched his back some more, his hands tightening in her hair as he pushed forward and into her sweet mouth. She drove him over the edge with such intensity, his roar of release seemed to last for days.

His head was spinning and his legs were numb.

When he finally opened up his eyes, she was still on her knees in front of him. A slight smile playing on her lips. "I need to clean up" she whispered.

"No" he growled "You're gonna walk over to that couch, bent over, and I'm gonna fuck you into next week frail".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was kind of a filler, I'm working hard on the next chapter, it's not yet finished.<br>With this chapter I wanted to show that Victor was becoming slightly less selfish. He figures that he's about to grow very old so what's one day in Moscow if it makes her happy right?**


End file.
